Great Uchiha
by DemonCopySharingan
Summary: Dilahirkan sebagai Uchiha jenius yang bisa menandingi Shisui dan Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Story by:CopyDemon

Tittle:Greeat Uchiha

.

Chapter 1: Introduction

.

Naruto POV

Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Umurku saat ini 5 tahun. Walaupun baru berumur 5 tahun, aku sudah mengaktifkan Kekkei Genkai klanku, Sharingan. Pada saat aku berumur 4 tahun, di setiap mataku terdapat Sharingan dengan satu tomoe. Lalu sekarang, aku sudah mempunyai dua tomoe di setiap mataku. Oh ya, aku juga mencatakan namaku di buku sejarah kaln Uchiha sebagai anggota termuda yang bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan dan aku diharapkan untuk bisa menjadi harapan klanku, seperti kakakku, Uchiha Shisui.

Kakakku, Uchiha Shisui, saat ini berumur 8 tahun, dan sudah menjadi chuunin. Ia lulus Akademi saat berumur 7 tahun dan menjadi Chuunin di umur 8 tahun, sementara aku baru memasuki Akademi di umur 5 tahun. Kakakku, bersama sahabatnya, sekaligus sepupuku dan sepupu Shisui-nii-san, adalah 2 ninja berbakat yang diproduksi oleh klan Uchiha. Mereka berdua sudah mempunyai 3 tomoe Sharingan dan sudah memasterinya dengan hebat, karena itu para tetua klan dan Clan Head sangat bangga pada Shisui-nii-san dan Itachi-nii-san.

Oh, biar kuperkenalkan keluargaku. Kakakku adalah Uchiha Shisui, dan ayahku adalah Uchiha Kagami. Kami bertiga bisa dibilang kembar. Kami bertiga sama-sama memiliki rambut spiky berantakan berwarna hitam, dan tanda lahir berupa garis kecil di ujung mata. Bedanya, mata Tou-san dan Nii-san berwarna hitam-raven sementara aku berwarna biru langit. Ketika aku bertanya perbedaan mataku pada Tou-san dan Nii-san, mereka bilang bahwa mataku warisan dari ibuku.

Ohya, aku tidak pernah melihat ibuku secara langsung, aku hanya melihatnya dari foto. Kata Tou-san, ibuku bernama Uchiha Hikari, ia meninggal saat aku lahir. Karena itu, aku selalu bertanya tentang Kaa-san pada Tou-san dan Nii-san.

Lalu, keluargaku lainnya adalah, pamanku, Uchiha Fugaku yang saat ini menjadi Clan Head Uchiha. Paman Fugaku sifatnya sangat dingin, tapi juga terkadang hangat. Lalu, istri paman Fugaku sekaligus bibiku, Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto-baa-san sangat baik padaku dan Shisui-nii-san. Sifatnya lebih hangat daripada Paman Fugaku.

Lalu, ketiga anak paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, yang sering mengajariku jurus Katon dan Shuriken, oh ya, sejak berumur 4 tahun, aku selalu dilatih oleh Tou-san, Nii-san, dan Itachi-nii. Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Tatsuki. Sasuke dan Tatsuki 2 tahun di bawahku, jadi saat ini mereka berumur 3 tahun, dan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Ah ya, mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya kenapa aku sudah bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan di umurku yang masih sangat muda ini? Begini ceritanya… Tetapi, cerita ini membangkitkan memori sedih untukku dan Shisui-nii-san.

Kejadian ini berlangsung satu tahun lalu, Saat itu, Tou-san dan aku sedang keliling Konoha untuk menikmati suasana, Tou-san sangat bosan dengan suasana di Compund clan Uchiha. Jadi, kita berkeliling, Shisui-nii-san sedang bersama Timnya melakukan misi. Kami bersenang-senang dan tidak sadar kalau sudah malam. Kami berjalan ingin berjalan lagi ke Compund Klan Uchiha, sayangnya, di tengah perjalanan, kami diserang oleh 4 Jounin Kumogakure yang entah kenapa bisa memasuki desa. Aku dilindungi oleh Tou-san, dan Tou-san menghadapi 4 Jounin sekaligus, ia berhasil membunuh 3 Jounin tetapi lukanya sangat parah. Aku berusaha menolongnya, tetapi diserang juga. Sang Jounin ingin membunuhku tetapi Tou-san melindungiku dan menyebabkannya mati karena saat itu ia tertusuk tepat di jantung untuk melindungiku. Saat itu, aku membangkitkan Sharinganku. Untung saja, saat itu Shisui-nii dan timnya kebetulan lewat, dan membunuh Jounin itu. Aku dan Shisui-nii tentu saja sedih karena Tou-san sudah tiada dan akhirnya hanya kami berdua yang tinggal di Mansion Uchiha.

Sejak saat itu, Shisui-nii sangat protektif padaku dan aku juga agak sedikit pendiam dan menjadi dingin. Kenapa? Karena.. Tou-san mati karena salahku. Andaikan saja aku lebih kuat, aku pasti bisa setidaknya meringankan beban Tou-san dan membantunya melawan sang penjahat! Sejak sat itu juga, aku mulai berlatih keras dan melatih Sharinganku dengan bantuan Shisui-nii-san, Itachi-nii dan Fugaku-jii-san, aku cukup hebat dalam menggunakan Sharingan di umurku yang masih muda ini.

Kalau kata Shisui-nii, sekarang kekuatanku sudah mid-Gennin dan aku masih mempunyai banyak potensial. Karena itu, aku selalu berlatih keras, aku ingin melampaui Shisui-nii-san dan Itachi-nii yang bisa mendapatkan 3 tomoe Sharingan dan memasterinya di umur 7 tahun. Aku akan melampaui mereka.

Dan… itulah sejarahku.

.

1 Tahun Kemudian….

"Kring! Kring! Kring!"

Suara alarm jam wekerku berbunyi, pertanda hari baru. Hari ini seperti biasa, aku harus bangun, sarapan, berlatih sebentar dengan Shisui-nii-san, lalu berangkat ke Akademi. Ya, aku masih di Akademi. Umurku sudah 6 tahun, kalau bisa, aku sudah bisa lulus menjadi Genin, tetapi aku menolak karena aku ingin bersama anak-anak yang seumuran denganku. Akhirnya, aku loncat kelas, dan, aku sekelas dengan murid-murid yang berumur 7 tahun sedangkan aku masih 6 tahun. Kelasku… Bagaimana aku diskripsikan ya? Semua anak laki-laki di kelasku membenciku sementara semua anak perempuan di kelasku menjadi fangirlku.

Yah, walaupun begitu, aku masih mempunyai beberapa teman, atau sahabat.

Yang pertama, sahabatku, yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Awalnya, dia sangat menyebalkan dengan 'takdir ini' 'takdir itu' dan omong kososng lainnya. Setelah aku mengalahkannya dalam sparring dan menasihati… ah tidak, membentaknya dengan bilang bahwa takdir itu tidak ada dan suatu saat nanti aku akan membebaskannya dari takdirnya, dia berubah dan menjadi biasa. Sifatnya sepertiku, tenang dan dingin, tetapi ia lebih arrogant dariku. Ah, aku tahu Uchiha juga arrogant. Tetapi, kakakku dan aku, dan juga Itachi-nii tidak arrogant dan biasa-biasa saja. Aku dan Neji bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Walaupun keadaan klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha sangat genting, kami berdua tidak masalah dan menjadi sahabat.

Lalu yang kedua, adalah seorang perempuan bernama Tenten. Tidak seperti perempuan di kelas lainnya, ia sangat serius untuk menjadi Kunoichi. Ia sangat suka dengan senjata jarak jauh dan accuracynya sangat hebat. Ia sangat suka dengan berbagai macam senjata dan jenisnya.

Lalu yang ketiga dan terakhir, adalah seorang anak bernama Rock Lee. Kapasitas chakranya sangat sedikit sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu, tetapi masih bisa berjalan di pohon dan berjalan di air. Aku sangat menghormati kerja kerasnya untuk diakui bahwa ia bisa menjadi ninja hebat walaupun hanya dengan Taijutsu. Karena sering berlatih Taijutsu, ia sangat ahli dalam Taijutsu dan aku sering meminta saran padanya dan berlatih bersama.

"Kring! Kring! Kring!"

Urgh! Suara alarm itu menyebalkan! Aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan berusaha kembali tidur. Satu menit… Dua menit… Argh! Aku tidak tahan. Aku ambil jam weker itu dan langsung kubanting dan akhirnya suara terkutuk itu selesai juga.

Aku kembali berusaha tidur sampai…

"Brak!"

"NA-RU-TOOOO!"

Aku langsung membuka jendela kamarku yang kebetulan tepat berada di sampingku. Kubuka mataku dan aku melihat siluet berwarna hitam terbang dari pintuku keluar jendela dan hampir jatuh. Keyword: hampir. Ia masih berpegangan.

"Naruto… ka-kau ingin membunuh kakakmu yang tampan ini…?" Tanya orang yang hampir jatuh dari jendela lantai dua kamarku, yang kuketahu bernama Shisui Uchiha, kakakku. Ya, kakakku sangat hyperactive sejak kematian Tou-san dan selalu mencoba menyemangatiku agar aku tidak depresi dengan kematian Tou-san. Yah, ritual pagi kami seperti ini. Nii-san mencoba membanguniku dengan cara aneh, aku berteriak padanya, ia cemberut kemudian menyerangku dan kemudian kami berkelahi. Berkelahi dalam maksud bercanda maksudku.

"Kau berusaha membangunkanku dengan menibanku, baka! Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku?!" Teriakku padanya.

Ia, masih shock karena hampir jatuh langsung tersenyum… menyeringai. Aku langsung berbalik dan berusaha berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar kamar. Keyword: berusaha.

Tanpa kulihat, kakakku sudah naik dan berdiri di jendela dan kini melompat untuk berusaha menendangku. Aku, dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih karena setiap hari selalu ada serangan dadakan, langsung menghindar dan membiarkan Nii-san menendang pintu, dan jatuh.

"Reflek… yang… bagus…." Lirih Nii-san yang masih terjatuh dengan gaya tengkurap.

Aku keluar kamar, menutup pintu dan kemudian turun ke bawah, "Aku akan membuat sarapan." Ucapku dan kemudian kini berjalan di dapur.

Ketika sudah ada di dapur, aku langsung memasak makanan kesukaan kakakku, walaupun begini, aku masih sangat sayang pada kakakku dan selalu perhatian padanya. Aku memasak makanan kesukan kakakku, yaitu Sushi. Aku kemudian meletakan dua pirirng sushi di meja makan dan kemudian mengambil sebotol susu dan menuangkannya ke dua gelas.

Yah, sejak Tou-san meninggal, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan rumah tangga karena kakakku sangat sibuk dengan misinya. Dan, kakakku mulai minggu depan akan dipromosi menjadi Jounin dan ia akan sibuk dan tidak akan punya waktu lagi denganku.

Aku melihat kakaku, yang wajahnya masih ada bekas luka, turun kebawah, aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan ia membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mandi dahulu. Sarapannya sudah ada di meja makan dan… Nii-san, kau pasti suka" Dengan itu, aku berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Nii-san yang memandangku dengan aneh.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku mendengarkan tentang teriakan yang bertema 'sushi adalah makanan para dewa' 'ini sangat enak!' 'tuhkan Naruto! Sudah kubilang sushi itu adalah makanan para dewa' dari kamar mandi dan tentunya… aku hanya diam saja, sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mulai memakai pakaian. Kini aku memakai kaus tradisional Uchiha berwarna hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan simbol Uchiha di belakangnya dan celana putih. Aku kembali ke meja makan melihat Nii-san mengelus perutnya seperti orang hamil, dan di meja makan ada satu piring bersih disertai gelas yang juga bersih.

Aku duduh di hadapan Nii-san dan memakan sarapanku. "Nii-san?" Panggilku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Gumamnya, masih dengan mata tertutup dan mengelus perutnya karena kekenyangan.

"Apakah nanti ketika aku pulang, kau akan ada di rumah?" Tanyaku lagi.

Nii-san langsung membuka matanya dan menunjukan jari telunjuknya padaku, "Ha! Sudah kuduga kau merindukan kakakmu yang tampan ini kan, Naruto! Aku tahu Hokage dan Konoha membutuhkan bantuan Sang Hebat Shisui Uchiha, tetapi tenang saja Naruto! Aku akan selalu ada dimanapun kau berada!" Serunya sambil memuji dirinya sendiri.

Aku hanya menyipitkan mataku dan memandangnya dengan curiga. "Dimanapun aku berada.. Kau akan selalu ada? Apa kau… stalker?" Tanyaku.

Nii-san langsung terbatuk-batuk, "Tidak!" Serunya. Ia kemudian kembali tenang, "Setelah selesai memakan sarapanmu, temui aku di Training Ground biasa dan kita akan sparring, dan kali ini, aku akan serius!" Setelah itu Nii-san pergi dan aku kembali melanjutkan sarapanku.

Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan kemudian pergi ke Training Ground yang ada di Komplek Uchiha. Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa sampai..

"NA-RU-TOOO!"

Aku langsung menunduk menghindari tendangan kakakku karena reflek yang sudah terlatih karena serangan dadakan. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Bagus! Reflekmu sudah terlatih!" Seru Nii-san. Sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Naruto, sparring kita hari ini akan serius. Gunakan semua yang kau bisa dan aku juga akan melawanmu dengan skill level Jounin. Bersedia?" Tanya Nii-san sambil mengambil kuda-kuda Taijutsu tradisional Uchiha.

Aku mengambil kuda-kuda yang sama dan mengangguk.

Normal POV

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Shisui dengan kecepatan Genin, dan berusaha melakukan kombo pukulan, Shisui hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah, ia kemudian melihat lubang di serangan Naruto. Ia menangkap pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Masih ada tangan kiri, Naruto mengayunkannya dan berusaha memukul kakaknya tetapi di tangkap oleh Shisui dan kemudian ia langsung ditendang di bagian perut oleh Shisui dan membuat Naruto meluncur ke belakang.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, ia kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingan dua tomoe-nya. Kecepatannya bertambah dan ia langsung mencoba menendang Shisui dengan kaki kanannya, ia mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke kepala Shisui, Shisui meloncat ke belakang, dan kemudian berlari untuk memukul Naruto. Ia mengayunka tangan kanannya dari kanan ke kiri.

Naruto meloncat ke belakang dan kemudian melempar beberapa Shuriken. Shisui bertindak cepat dengan mengambil kunai dan langsung menangkisnya dengan kunai.

Melihat serangannya sia-sia, Naruto kembali loncat ke belakang sambil membuat handseal, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Seru Naruto memanggil nama jutsunya, dari mulutnya keluar bola api berukuran medium.

Shisui, melihat bola api meluncur ke arahnya langsung bertindak cepat dengan melakukan handseal, "Doton: Doryuuheki!" Serunya sambil menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah. Dari tanah, muncul sebuah tembok terbuat dari batu berukuran sedang dan menghalangi bola api Naruto dan terjadi ledakan kecil.

Naruto, melihat tehniknya tidak berhasil, langsung meluncur ke arah Shisui dengan kunai di tangannya, setelah di depan Shisui, ia mengayunkan kunainya, tetapi dihentikan dengan kunai Shisui, dan membuat mereka dalam posisi dead-lock. Naruto menggertakan giginya sementara Shisui hanya menyeringai.

Sudah tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menang, Naruto mencoba menendang Shisui di perut sementara kunainya masih beradu kuat dengan kunai Shisui. Melihat ini, Shisui melompat ke belakang dan langsung melempar 3 buah Shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Melihat 3 buah Shuriken ke arahnya, Naruto langsung backflip ke belakang, ia kemudian kembali membuat handseal, "Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu!" Serunya, dari mulutnya ia mengeluarkan gas yang mengerubungi Shisui. Ia kemudian kembali membuat handseal dengan cepat, "Katon: Komakai Kaki!" Serunya lagi menyemburkan api kecil ke kepulan asap gas dan membuat gasnya berapi dan meledak.

Naruto, menggabungkan dua D-rank Jutsu untuk membuat satu B-rank Jutsu kini terengah-engah sambil melihat asap karena tehniknya itu. "Nii-san?" Panggilnya mencoba memastikan.

"Ya?" Setelah itu, Naruto langsung merasakan pukulan di perutnya dan membuatnya meluncur ke belakang. Dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Belum selesai, Shisui kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah tangan Naruto.

Naruto, melihat kunai meluncur ke arahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena terlalu capai, dan membiarkan kunai itu menusuk ke tangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, Naruto langsung mengambil kunai yang menusuk di tangannya dan berlari ke arah kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit beradu kunai, Naruto sudah muak dan kemudian meloncat kebelakang dan melempar kunai yang ia pakai ke kakaknya, Shisui hanya menghindarinya dan kemudian meluncur ke arah Naruto dan menendangnya dengan keras, menyebabkan Naruto terlempar ke belakang lagi, tetapi kali ini, ia masih bisa berdiri dan kali ini terengah-engah. Ia kemudian membuat handseal, "Katon: Hibashiri!" Seru Naruto dan menyemburkan beberapa bola api berbentuk pesawat yang mengarah ke Shisui.

Shisui melihat ini, ia langsung berlari ke arah sungai, diikuti Naruto dan bola apinya dan kemudian membuat handseal, "Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki!" Seru Shisui, air dari sungai di belakangnya langsung berputar dan melindungi Shisui dari bola api Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggertakan giginya melihat serangannya gagal lagi. Melihat handseal yang dipakai oleh kakaknya untuk membuat jurus Suiton, Naruto kemudian mengcopy-nya dan membuat handseal yang sama, "Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki!" Seru Naruto, air dari sungai langsung berputar dan menyerang Shisui, sayangnya kontrol air Naruto masih lemah dan Shisui bisa menghindar.

Shisui menyeringai dan kemudian membuat sebuah handseal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Serunya, 2 buah Shisui langsung muncul, keduanya dan Shisui yang asli sama-sama membuat handseal dengan cepat, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Teriak kedua bunshin Shisui, sementara Shisui yang asli juga sudah selesai membuat handseal, "Fuuton: Reppushou!" Seru Shisui yang asli.

Dua buah bola api langsung bergabung dan membentuk bola api yang sangat besar dan ditambah sebuah Fuuton membuatnya lebih besar.

Naruto memandang bola api yang sangat besar itu dengan mata melebar tidak percaya, ia mencoba menghindarinya tetapi masih terkenda bola api itu dan menyebabkan ledakan yang membuat Naruto terlempar ke belakang.

Shisui melihat ini agak khawatir dengan Naruto, tetapi ini demi kebaikannya dan cita-citanya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melihat ia masih berdiri dengan luka yang parah dan luka bakar. Ia melihat Sharingan Naruto dan menyeringai. Ia melihat 3 tomoe Sharingan di matanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Naruto!" Panggilnya.

Naruto melihat ke arah kakaknya. "Coba hindari pukulanku!" Teriaknya lagi dan meluncur ke arah Naruto denga beberapa pukulan.

Sementara Naruto, ia masih bingung entah kenapa pukulan kakaknya menjadi lambat dan ia bisa memprediksi arah pukulannya dan ia bisa menghindarinya dengan baik. Ia membuat serangan balik dan memukul perut kakaknya, membuat Shisui terlempar ke belakang sedikit.

"Sparringnya selesai. Kau terluka parah!" Teriak Shisui dengan nada tidak bersalah.

Naruto menglare Shisui. "Baka! Bagaimana kalau aku mati, Nii-san?!" Teriak Naruto balik.

Shisui menggaruk lehernya, "Ahaha… Tetapi, lihat positivenya." Ucap Shisui.

Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Lihat positivenya?" Tanya Naruto balik. Ia kemudian menglare Shisui. "Positive apanya?!" Teriaknya.

"Sharinganmu." Ucap Shisui singkat.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Sharinganku?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan sebelum akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sebelum jatuh, Shisui menangkapnya dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Haah… Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Shisui. Ia kemudian menggendong Naruto kembali ke rumah mereka. "Aku harus pergi ke Akademi untuk memberitahukan bahwa Naruto absen."

.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Naruto membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap berwarna putih. Ia melihat kesamping dan ia melihat kakaknya dan Itachi disitu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kau kalah berat, eh?" Goda Shisui pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menglarenya dan kemudian melakukan uppercut pada Shisui walaupun posisinya masih tertidur di kasur rumah sakit.

"Hey! Untuk apa itu?!" Teriak Shisui.

"Itu untuk membuatku hampir mati!" Balas Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi. "Hai Itachi-nii." Sapa Naruto. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Melihat Naruto menyapa Itachi dengan sopan, ia kemudian menglare Itachi. "Hey! Aku kakakmu dan kenapa kau lebih sopan pada Itachi!" Teriak Shisui yang hanya dibalas oleh deathglare oleh Naruto. "Ayolah Naruto… Itu hanya rencana Nii-san untuk menyempurnakan Sharinganmu." Ucap Shisui.

Naruto melihat ke arahnya, "Menyempurnakan Sharinganku?" Tanya Naruto.

Shisui mengangguk semangat, "Yap! Sekarang Sharinganmu sudah sempurna dengan 3 tomoe di setiap matamu. Kau bisa menyempurnakan Sharinganmu jika kau dalam keadaan hidup dan mati dan percaya bahwa kau akan mati." Jelas Shisui.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Kalian berdua memasteri Sharingan kalian di umur 7 tahun. Lihat saja.. Aku akan memasteri ini dalam beberapa bulan dan aku akan melampaui kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

Shisui dan Itachi hanya tersenyum pada Naruto. "Ayo kita keluar Rumah Sakit. Kata dokter kau boleh keluar ketika kau sudah bangun. Kau tertidur selama beberapa jam. Ayo kita ke rumah Itachi, bibi Mikoto telah mengundang kita untuk makan siang bersama!" Seru Shisui.

Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan bersama Itachi dan Shisui ke rumah Itachi yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah Shisui dan Naruto.

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto hanya tersenyum karena Sharingannya sudah mencapai level akhir di umur 6 tahun. Biasanya, anggota klan biasa mengaktifkan Sharingannya di umur setelah mereka menjadi Genin dan mencapai level akhir beberapa tahun kemudian. Ia akan membanggakan klannya dan kakaknya!

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Itachi. Itachi membuka pintu rumah, "Tadaima." Ucapnya. Mereka bertiga langsung melepas sendal Ninja mereka dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nii-san!" Seru kedua suara dari ruang makan dan langsung berlari ke arah Itachi dan memeluk Itachi. Naruto hanya terkekeh bersama Shisui melihat kedua adik kembar Itachi sangat sayang pada Itachi.

Mereka berdua adalah Tatsuki dan Sasuke. Adik kembar Itachi. Tatsuki, ia sangat mirip dengan Mikoto dengan rambut yang kini sudah hampir sepundak dan wajah yang manis khas Mikoto. Sementara Sasuke lebih mirip Fugaku dengan rambut khas mereka.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Naruto dan Shisui. "Shisui-nii-san! Naruto-nii-san!" Seru mereka berdua. Naruto hanya mengusap kedua rambut mereka dan kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada banyak makanan di meja yang besar, dan hanya ada Mikoto karena Fugaku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mikoto, melihat tamunya masuk hanya tersenyum hangat, "Naruto-kun, kudengar kau di rumah sakit. Kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto, Naruto kini mengenakan perben di seluruh badannya, termasuk tangan kanan dan kirinya, dan menyisakan jarinya saja.

Naruto hanya mendeathglare Shisui. Sementara Shisui hanya tertawa malu-malu. "Latihan yang diberikan Shisui-nii mematikan." Jawab Naruto jujur dan kemudian ia duduk di kursi meja makan.

Mikoto menglare Shisui, "Shisui, sudah berapa kali kubilang tentang latihan Naruto-kun jangan diberatkan. Dia masih 6 tahun, hm?" Tanya Mikoto dengan senyuman jahatnya.

Shisui mulai berkeringat. "Uh… Mikoto-baa-san… Be-begini, Naruto ingin kuat, kalau ingin kuat harus latihan dan karena itu aku melatihnya dengan keras…" Jawab Shisui sambil berkeringat ketakutan.

Mikoto mengabaikannya dan menaruh beberapa mangkuk di meja dan kemudian sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sup ayam. "Mari makan anak-anak!" Mikoto mengumumkan. Naruto, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki langsung duduk rapi di meja makan.

Mereka kemudian makan bersama dengan bahagia.

"Uwah… Makanan Mikoto-baa-san memang selalu enak! Andaikan saja setiap hari ada yang mengantarkan makanan seenak ini ke rumahku!" Seru Shisui.

"Kalau begitu kau cari pacar saja, Shisui-nii." Ucap Naruto sambil memakan supnya sementara Shisui hanya blushing karena perkataan Naruto.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Haah… Akhirnya selesai juga. Udah dari lama pengen bikin fict yang anti-mainstream dimana Naruto bukan Jinchuuriki, bukan anak Minato dan Kushina, dan punya Sharingan. Akhirnya aku jadiin aja Naruto jadi adik Shisui dan memang langsung dari keluarga Uchiha ga kaya fic-fic lain dimana Naruto dapet Sharingan dari Kyuubi atau ngambil dari orang lain…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Great Uchiha

.

Chapter 2: Team 9!

.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingan level terakhir dan kini sudah benar-benar memasteri semua kemampuan Sharingan di umur 7 tahun, sama seperti Itachi dan Shisui. Ia kini dikenal diseluruh desa Prodigy Klan Uchiha, sama seperti kakaknya, Shisui Uchiha. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shisui, ia kini sudah menjadi Kapten ANBU dan Shisui membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan 3 tahun yang lalu. Kabar ini membuat shock seluruh desa dan Uchiha sendiri.

Kenapa? Karena tidak ada yang pernah membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan sejak Madara Uchiha dan Izuna Uchiha. Dan Shisui adalah orang ketiga yang membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Para Uchiha banyak yang iri dan bertanya bagaimana membangkitkannya pada Shisui, dan Shisui sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Shisui langsung menjadi Elit ANBU karena Mangekyou Sharingan dan berusaha menemukan kelebihan dan kekurangan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai membaca semua scroll dan menganalisis semuanya tentang Mangekyou Sharingan, tetapi hanya sedikit yang ia temukan karena Madara Uchiha waktu itu dikeluarkan dari klan karena ia ingin berperang dengan Senju.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Madara Uchiha, Madara Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat Naruto kagumi. Ia sangat suka membaca tentang Madara Uchiha. Banyak yang bilang Madara adalah Dewa, dan ia juga satu-satunya Uchiha yang bisa mengontrol Kyuubi, Monster Ekor 9, Monster yang terkuat. Karena itu, Naruto sangat mengaguminya dan berusaha sepertinya.

Kembali ke Mangekyou Sharingan, dikatakan, Mangekyou Sharingan membuat mata sang pengguna menjadi buta, dan Madara mengambil mata adiknya, Izuna Uchiha dan menyebabkan Madara mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, hasil dari dua Mangekyou Sharingan bersatu.

Setelah membaca itu, Naruto mengingatkan Shisui agar tidak terlalu sering memakai Mangekyou dan akan membuatnya buta. Dan tentunya Shisui menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Dan lalu, baru-baru ini, Shisui bercerita pada Naruto bahwa Mangekyou Sharingannya memberinya kemampuan untuk membuat seseorang kedalam ilusi, dan memerintahkan orang itu dengan pikiran kita dan orang tersebut akan melakukan yang dilakukan tanpa sadar bahwa ia sudah dibawah Genjutsu. Tentunya, Naruto sangat tertarik dengan tekhnik itu. Shisui menyebutnya, Kotoamatsukami.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Genjutsu, selama 1 tahun ini Naruto latihan keras untuk meningkatkan Genjutsunya karena Ninjutsu dan Taijutsunya sudah diatas Genjutsu dan Naruto ingin mengimbangkannya. Karena itu, Naruto kini sudah bisa membuat Genjutsu tanpa handseal, dan hanya lewat menatap mata seseorang dengan Sharingannya.

Dan tentunya, kabar tentang Naruto yang sudah memasteri Sharingan di umur 7 tahun sudah menyebar, dan banyak yang membandingkan Naruto dan Itachi. Hubungan Naruto dan Itachi sendiri kini sudah seperti kakak dan adik. Itachi sering melatih Naruto dalam menggunakan Sharingannya dan Genjutsu. Karena itu, Naruto kini pengguna Genjutsu terkuat di klan Uchiha, di bawah Shisui dan Itachi sendiri.

Kalau melihat semuanya, kini kemampuan Naruto sudah setara dengan high-Chuunin atau low-Jounin. Ia bisa mengalahkan hampir semua Chuunin kecuali yang sangat ahli dan berpekalaman. Dan, yap, Naruto masih di Akademi. Dan mungkin bisa mengalahkan satu orang Jounin kalau ia serius.

Naruto kini berumur 11 tahun, dan, ia kini sedang berjalan di Uchiha Compound. Hari ini adalah hari Naruto menjadi Genin dan hari pembagian Tim. Naruto sudah mendapatkan hitai-ate Konohagakurenya dan ia ikatkan di dahinya sama seperti Shisui. Ia kini memakai baju kerah tinggi khas Uchiha berwarna biru, dengan celana putih. Rambutnya masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, spiky hitam berantakan khas Shisui dan Kagami.

Ia kini berada di depan rumah Sasuke dan Tatsuki. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Tatsuki semakin baik. Mereka sering meminta Naruto dan Itachi untuk membantu mereka di pelajaran Akademi. Tentu saja, Itachi sibuk dan sering menolak, sementara Naruto lebih sering membantu mereka karena ia mempunyai banyak waktu luang, dan ia selalu kesepian karena Shisui sangat, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan ANBU-nya dan Itachi sendiri juga sudah menjadi Kapten ANBU bersama Shisui.

Dan, karena Sasuke dan Tatsuki juga sudah masuk Akademi, ia sering berangkat ke Akademi bersama Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

"Tok Tok"

Ketuknya, dari dalam ada suara langkah kaki, dan pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Fugaku Uchiha. "Hm, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Fugaku-jii-san." Sapa Naruto. "Apakah Sasuke dan Tatsuki ada?" Tanya Naruto.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Sasuke! Tatsuki! Naruto sudah datang!" Seru Fugaku. Dan dari belakang Fugaku terdengar derapang langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

Dan datanglah dua orang yang Naruto cari. Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan simbol Uchiha di belakangnya. Sasuke memakai celana berwarna putih seperti Naruto, dan Tatsuki memakai celana spandex berwarna hitam dilapisi rok yang panjangnya di bawah lutut sedikit.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki sendiri sudah tumbuh 5 tahun ini. Mereka tumbuh tinggi, walaupun lebih pendek daripada Naruto, dan lumayan tinggi daripada anak-anak 9 tahun lainnya. Tatsuki sedikit lebih pendek daripada Sasuke. Rambut Tatsuki sendiri juga seperti Mikoto, tetatapi Tatsuki memilih dikuncir ponytail seperti Itachi, daripada digeraikan.

Dan Sasuke… Rambutnya masih jabrik ke belakang, seperti biasa.

Naruto tersenyum kecil pada mereka berdua. "Naruto-nii-san!" Seru Tatsuki sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambutnya. Ia kemdian melihat ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian mengusap rambutnya juga.

"Mari berangkat, Sasuke, Tatsuki. Kita sudah hampir telat." Ucap Naruto dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari mereka berdua.

Selama diperjalanan menuju Akademi, mereka bertiga mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari murid-murid di kelas Sasuke dan Tatsuki, gosip terbaru di Konoha, tips latihan dari Naruto dan banyak hal.

"Naruto-nii-san?" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa, "Hm?" Respon Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Ekspresi bingung terpancar di wajahnya. "Itachi-nii…" Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Itachi-nii? Ada apa dengannya?"

Sasuke masih melihat kebawah dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. "Itachi-nii akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh.. Setiap aku dan Tatsuki meminta latihan, ia selalu menepuk dahiku dengan jarinya dan berkata lain kali. Akhir-akhir ini Ia juga sering menjadi diam dan bertingkah aneh…" Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Hm… Mungkin dia stress karena pekerjaan ANBU. Shisui-nii-san juga selalu stress ketika ia pulang." Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki tersenyum mendengarkan ini. 'Ya tentu saja! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang aneh-aneh tentang Itachi-nii. Tidak mungkinkan dia bertingkah aneh karena ia terlalu kuat dan ia ingin melawan lawan yang bisa mengetes kemampuannya dan kemudian ia membunuh seluruh klan hanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya? Ahahaha, konyol.' Pikir Tatsuki.

'Hm… Naruto-nii-san benar. Kalau begitu aku harus menjadi kuat seperti Naruto-nii-san dan kemudian masuk ANBU lalu membantu Itachi-nii mengerjakan tugasnya agar dia tidak stress.' Pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, mereka bertiga telah sampai di Akademi. Naruto mendrop Sasuke dan Tatsuki di kelasnya, "Sampai nanti, Sasuke, Tatsuki." Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

Ia kemudian sampai di kelasnya. Ia membuka pintunya, dan…. Banyak fangirl yang langsung memandangnya dengan simbol love di mata mereka, entah b agaimana cara mereka melakukannya.

Ia melihat Tenten melambaikan tangannya padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian melihat Lee yang sedang Push-up satu tangan di depan kelas sambil menghitung "199.. 200… 201…" dan seterusnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya di samping Neji dan Tenten, dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Sapa Tenten.

Naruto mengangguk padanya, "Ohayou, Tenten-san." Sapa Naruto balik dan membuat Tenten blushing dan kemudian memalngkan wajahnya.

Sementara Neji menyeringai, "Heh. Banyak wanita disini yang mencintaimu dan kau menolak semuanya. Kau sudah menjadi Gay, ha?" Goda Neji.

Naruto hanya menglarenya. "Diam, mata putih." Ejek Naruto.

Neji langsung cemberut mendengar itu. "Mata iritasi."

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah." Balasnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sensei mereka datang. Ia adalah seorang Yamanaka dilihat dari rambut blonde panjangnya. "Ohayou anak-anak. Hari ini adalah pembagian Tim dan mulai hari ini kalian akan memulai karir Shinobi kalian dan kalian akan melindungi desa Konoha. Sensei sarankan agar kalian lebih serius dengan latihan kalian karena dunia Shinobi sangat berbahaya. Baiklah, mari kita lihat tim kalian." Dengan itu, Yamanaka-sensei mulai membacakan Timnya.

"Team 9, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Naruto, dan Tenten."

Dengan itu, para fangirl Naruto langsung mendeathglare Tenten sementara Tenten hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya. Naruto hanya diam tidak perduli sementara Neji menyeringai.

"Untuk Rock Lee, kau dalam kondisi spesial karena itu kau tidak mendapatkan rekan satu Tim dan dinyatakan Elite Genin di bawah Jounin sensei, Maito Gai."

Naruto tertarik mendengar 'Elite Genin' ini, "Elite Genin?" Tanya Naruto.

Yamanaka-sensei mengangguk. "Yap. Dia tidak punya rekan satu tim, jadi dinyatakan Elite Genin dan akan membantu Tim lain dalam misi." Jelas Yamanaka-sensei. Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Jounin sensei kalian akan datang 30 menit lagi."

.

45 Menit Kemudian…

Pintu kelas Naruto kembali dibuka. Terlihat seseorang yang terlihat berumur 40 tahun-an, dan ia mempunyai bekas luka di wajahnya dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat… mengantuk.

"Hoam… Team 9, ke Training Ground 11." Ucapnya.

Naruto, Neji dan Tenten melihat satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk dan pergi ke Training Ground 11.

Training Ground 11…

Sensei Team 9 sedang tiduran dan melihat awan dengan tenang, sampai matanya menangkap Neji, Naruto dan Tenten, ia kemudian menguap sebentar lalu berdiri. "Maaf, aku kurang tidur." Ucapnya. Mereka mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Hari pertama, bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan dahulu? Mulai dariku. Namaku Nara Shikaku, aku suka melihat awan dan bermain Shogi atau Go, Aku tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang menyusahkan, Hobiku melihat awan dan mungkin membaca? Mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah membuat kalian bertiga menjadi seorang legenda dan aku menjadi seorang Sensei Tim legenda seperti ketiga Sannin dan Sandaime." Ucap Shikaku. Ia kemudian menunjuk Neji, "Kau selanjutnya, Hyuuga."

Neji mengangguk, "Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku suka berlatih, melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi keluarga cabang Hyuuga, dan mungkin mengalahkan Naruto. Aku tidak suka dengan keluarga utama Hyuuga. Hobiku berlatih, mungkin. Mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah.. Hm.. Menyatukan keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang Hyuuga."

Shikaku mengangguk, dan kemudian menunjuk Naruto. "Kau selanjutnya, Uchiha."

Naruto mengangguk, "Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Aku suka berlatih, melakukan sesuatu yang baru, dan berkumpul bersama keluargaku. Aku tidak suka dengan seseorang yang arrogan. Hobiku membaca buku atau membuat Jutsu baru. Lalu mimpiku untuk masa depan… menjadi ninja terkuat di seluruh Elemental Nation seperti Uchiha Madara." Ucap Naruto dengan nada berharap dan bangga.

Shikaku mengangguk, ia kemudian menunjuk satu-satunya Kunoichi di Team-nya. "Yang terakhir."

Tenten tersenyum, "Namaku Tenten. Aku suka dengan berbagai macam senjata. Aku tidak suka.. h, aku tak tahu apa yang aku tidak suka. Lalu hobiku adalah meningkatkan accuracyku dan latihan. Mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sama!" Seru Tenten.

Shikaku mengangguk dan kemudian mengusap dagunya. 'Hm, mari kita lihat… Ada seorang Hyuuga yang membenci keluarganya. Uchiha yang… yah, semua Uchiha memang tidak mempunyai ekspresi. Lalu Kunoichi yang hyperactive. Tapi kalau dari sudut pandang lain, aku mendapatkan seorang Hyuuga yang ahli dalam Taijutsu dan petarung jarak dekat. Lalu Uchiha dengan Sharingannya, ia adalah petarung menengah dan biasanya pintar, berarti ia akan menjadi Strategist dalam Tim ini. Lalu Kunoichi yang ahli dalam senjata, berarti ia petarung jarak jauh. Mendokusai…'

"Baiklah, besok kalian kembali kesini lagi dan aku akan mengetes kalian apakah kalian berhak untuk menjadi Genin Konohagakure atau tidak." Dengan itu, Shikaku menghilang salam kepulan asap.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kembali untuk pulang ke compund clan Uchiha sebelum memberi kedua rekan satu Timnya anggukan.

.

Naruto berjalan di keramaian desa Konoha. Kedua tangannya di kantung celananya dan wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Hari ini 10 Oktober, desa mengadakan Kyuubi Festival. Dan, mengingat ini masih siang, berarti para penduduk sedang menyiapkan untuk festival nanti malam. Ngomong-ngomong soal Festival Kyuubi, Naruto masih tidak tahu bahwa Kyuubi bisa mati. Ia sudah membaca buku tentang para Bijuu dan ditulis di buku bahwa Bijuu adalah makhluk abadi yang tidak bisa dibunuh. Jadi, mengapa Yondaime bisa membunuhnya? Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya saja tidak perduli. Mungkin saja Yondaime menemukan suatu cara untuk membuat Kyuubi tidak abadi dan membunuhnya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang sampai…

"Demon!"

"Jangan lari, demon!"

"Akan kubunuh kau, demon!"

Alis Naruto berkedut menandakan bahwa ia sedang terganggu. Ia memutar kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat para penduduk sipil yang jumlahnya lebih dari 20 mengejar seorang anak perempuan.. ang keliahatannya seumuran dengan Sasuke dan Tatsuki. Ia berambut putih silver dikuncir kuda, lalu dengan dua buah poni di sisi dahinya. Ekspresinya terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

Naruto mengankat alisnya bingung. 'Kenapa dia dikejar dan.. demon? Bodoh. Hanya ada 9 demon di dunia ini dan mereka adalah Bijuu. Apa yang dia perbuat sampai dia mendapat julukan Demon? Wajahnya innosen.' Pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian mengikuti para penduduk yang kelihatannya marah.

"Maaf! Aku hanya mengambil roti! Aku belum makan selama 3 hari!" Teriak sang anak. Ekspresinya sangat ketakutan dan ia menahan tangisnya.

"Hah, jangan membuat alasan kau demon! Kau harus mati!"

"Ha! Jangan sok innosen kau demon!"

Naruto, mendengar alasan sang anak, membuatnya muak pada penduduk ini. Anak ini hanya mencuri sebuah roti, itu juga karena ia belum makan selama 3 hari, ia harus dikejar sampai begini? Satu hal yang paling Naruto benci: Kekejaman, dan ketidakadilan.

Naruto melihat anak itu masuk ke gang kecil, dan jalan buntu. Naruto tidak bisa anak itu dengan jelas dari jauh, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa dia menangis dan membutuhkan pertolongan.

Sebelum para penduduk mulai menggebuknya, Naruto sudah muak dan memutuska untuk menolongnya. "Hey! Ada apa ini?!" Bentak Naruto pada penduduk.

Penduduk melihat kebelakang dan ketakutan. Ya, para penduduk tahu. Siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Naruto, sang Prodigy dari klan Uchiha? Tentunya, semuanya tahu dan membuat mereka gemetaran. "A-aku berusaha membunuh demon!" Teriak salah satu penduduk.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Demon? Dia terlihat seperti anak innosen biasa. Lagipula, kalau ia mendapat julukan demon, kenapa dia tidak membunuh kalian semua saja? Dia terlihat tidak berdaya. Dan, beri aku alasan enapa kalian membunuhnya sebelum aku melaporkan semua ini pada Hokage." Ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

Para penduduk mulai ketakutan. "Di-dia mencuri roti di tokoku!" Teriak salah satu penduduk mencoba mencari alasan.

"Berapa harga rotinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"20 Yen." Jawab sang pemilik toko.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan kemudian mengambil uang dari dompetnya. "Baiklah, akan kubayar 3 kali lipat, dan kalian semua harus pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Sang pemilik dengan senang menerima uangnya, dan kemudian kumpulan massa langsung bubar sebelum memberi sang anak death glare terakhir.

Melihat ini, Naruto menghampiri anak yang kini melihat ke Naruto dengan pandangan penuh harapan. Dari mata itu, Naruto bisa tahu bahwa anak ini sangat-sangat menderita. Dilihat juga dari bajunya dasternya yang lusuh. "Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Ia setidaknya setinggi Tatsuki, dan ia sedada Naruto.

Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum menghapus air matanya, "Te-terimakasih.." Ucapnya dengan nada takut dan gerogi.

Naruto melihat keadaannya. "Tidak. Kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa' kau terluka parah." Jelas Naruto. Ia masih diam saja. "Hm, aku tahu sedikit ninjutsu medis. Akan kuobati lukamu." Naruto mengumumkan. Kedua tangannya kemudian dialiri chakra berwarna hijau, dan chakra itu menyembuhkan luka-luka sang anak. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum. "Nah selesai." Ucapnya.

Sang anak terlihat tersenyum bahagia sebelum mengangguk. Ia kemudian memeluk Naruto, "Terimakasih! Terimakasih!" Serunya.

Naruto hanya tertawa cekikikan. Ia kemudian mengusap rambut sang anak. "Kau bilang kau lapar bukan? Mari kita makan. Didekat sini ada kedai Ramen." Ucap Naruto.

Ia kemudian mengangguk bahagia. "Ichiraku Ramen! Aku selalu makan disana!" Serunya.

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. "Baguslah."

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke Ichiraku Ramen. Setelah memasuki kedai, terlihat seorang pria tua yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahun lebih. Pria tua itu kemudian melihat ke arah sang anak dan tersenyum, "Yuki-chan! Sudah lama kau tidak kesini!" Seru pria itu.

Sang anak yang bernama Yuki tersenyum bahagia. "Ojii-san!" Sapa Yuki.

Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, Yuki duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Pesan apapun yang kau mau, dan kau boleh tambah. Hari ini aku sedang banyak uang." Ucap Naruto.

Yuki kemudian melihat ke arahnya. "A-apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Yuki gerogi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Silakan pesan." Ucap Naruto. "Ramen Ayam satu."

"Miso Ramen!" Seru Yuki semangat.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua makan bersama dengan bahagia. Dan tentunya… dompet Naruto hampir habis. Bagaimana tidak? Yuki memakan 5 mangkok ramen… dalam waktu 2 menit. Dia sangat, sangat lapar.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengobrol sedikit dengan Yuki. "Jadi… namamu Yuki?" Tanyanya mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Yuki mengangguk semangat. "Yuki Uzumaki, dattebane!" Seru sang Uzumaki. "Lalu, kau?" Tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Naruto Uchiha." Jawabnya singkat.

Mata Yuki melebar tidak percaya. "Kau.. Uchiha?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Naruto memandangnya bingung. "Em… Ya? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Yuki menggeleng. "Tidak.. hanya.. Uchiha adalah klan elite. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu anggotanya memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan demon sepertiku…" Gumam Yuki dengan nada sedih.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Demon? Kau? Demon?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu… Hanya… Orang-orang selalu memanggilku demon. Hanya Teuchi-jii-san, Ayame-nee-san disini, dan Hokage-jii-san yang tidak memanggilku demon." Ucapnya sedih.

Naruto memandangnya sebentar sebelum menghela nafasnya. "Yuki-chan…" Ucap Naruto, membuat Yuki blushing sedikit dengan suffixnya. Karena ini adalah laki-laki pertama yang seumuran dengannya yang memanggilnya dengan namanya ditambah suffix '-chan' "Coba kutanya, apakah kau menganggap dirimu adalah demon?" Tanya Naruto. Yuki menggeleng. "Nah. Berarti kau bukan demon. Itu saja. Simple bukan?"

Yuki mengangguk semangat dan memeluk Naruto bahagia. "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun!" Seru Yuki semangat, tak menyadari ia menambahkan suffix '-kun' untuk Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengusap rambut Yuki. "Yuki-chan, aku harus pergi dulu. Bisa lepas pelukanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Yuki blushing. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "E-eh? Y-ya…" Jawab Yuki ragu-ragu.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sampai jumpa, Yuki-chan." Ucap Naruto.

Ia kemudian berjalan, sebelum berjalan jauh, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil sebuah suara yang ia ketahui sebagai Yuki.

Naruto menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-apa… kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Yuki malu-malu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Yep. Saat makan siang di Ichiraku Ramen." Dengan itu, Naruto pergi. Meninggalkan Yuki yang tersenyum bahagia.

Dan, entah kenapa, Naruto selalu tersenyum disaat perjalanan pulang dan ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan masih tersenyum sampai….

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

"Brak!"

"Bug!"

Ah, mari kita jelaskan. Naruto membuka pintu – Shisui datang dengan sebuah tendangan, dan entah kenapa reflek Naruto berkurang – Ia menghantam dinding dan membuatnya retak, dan kemudian ia jatuh dari dinding ke lantai.

.

Keesokan harinya, kita melihat Uchiha Naruto, yang masih mengantuk karena kurang tidur (terimakasih pada Shisui yang sangat berisik), bersender di sebuah pohon, menunggu senseinya datang.

"Neji, dimana sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang kesekian kalinya.

Neji hanya menggendikan bahunya tanda tak tahu. Sementara Tenten kini semangat melempari berbagai macam senjata ke Training Dummy.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar, "Poof!" Dan sensei mereka, Shikaku Nara berdiri disana dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah di tangannya. "Ohayou Naruto, Neji, Tenten." Sapa Shikaku.

"Ohayou."

"Hn."

"Ohayou Shikaku-sensei!"

Shikaku tersenyum pada mereka bertiga kemudian menunjukan mereka pita berwarna merah yang ia pegang. "Aku akan mengetes kalian apakah kalian berhak menjadi Genin atau tidak. Tesnya adalah, jika kalian bisa melepaskan pita ini dari lenganku, kalian lulus." Ia kemudian mengikat pita berwarna merah itu di lengan kirinya. "Dan… orang yang bisa mengambil pita ini lulus sementara yang lain akan dikembalikan ke Akademi." Lanjutnya. Membuat Naruto, Neji, dan Tenten melebarkan matanya mendengar ini. Ia kemudian meletakan jam weker di salah satu batang pohon yang dijadikan training dummy. "Waktu kalian 30 menit." Ia mengumumkan. "Dimulai dari… sekarang!"

Dengan itu, ketiga Genin langsung mengumpat sementara Shikaku berdiri di tengah Training Ground. 'Bagus. Naruto bagus dalam menyembunyikan hawanya dan mensupress chakranya. Sementara Neji mencoba munspress chakranya. Lalu Tenten cukup baik menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya.' Pikir Shikaku.

Kemudian dari sebuah pohon di belakang Shikaku, meluncur 10 buah Shuriken. Shikaku kemudian meloncat ke samping, ketika ia meloncat ke samping, ia disambut oleh Tenten yang kini memegang sebuah pedang dan mengayunkannya ke kepala Shikaku dari kiri ke kanan.

Shikaku melompat ke belakang, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kunai dan kemudian beradu pedang dengan Tenten. Setelah beberapa menit beradu skill, Tenten meloncat ke belakang dan mengambil sebuah scroll. Ia membukanya, dan dari dalam keluar ratusan senjata jarak jauh ke Shikaku.

Shikaku hanya menyeringai melihat ini, "Bagus sekali Tenten." Pujinya sebelum ia tertusuk berbagai macam senjata, dan ternyata ia berubah menjadi sebuah batang pohon. "Tetapi tidak terlalu bagus." Ucapnya dari belakang Tenten membuat Tenten shock, Tenten mencoba memutar ke belakang tetapi Shikaku sudah menendangnya ke depan dan membuatnya terpental.

Melihat kesempatan, Neji langsung mencoba mengetes keberuntungannya dengan beradu Taijutsu dengan Shikaku. Neji melompat dari pohon dan langsung berlari degan kecepatan cepat ke arah Shikaku. Ia sudah mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan menyerangnya dengan Juuken, berharap bisa menutup chakra point milik Shikaku.

Neji mengeluarkan beberapa pukulan Juuken, tetapi Shikaku dengan mudah menghindarinya. Ia kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Neji dan menendangnya di bagian perut. Neji, mengandalkan posisi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang ditangkap Shikaku dengan tangan kirinya, hanya melompat ke belakang Shikaku.

Shikaku, terpaksa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Neji, Neji kemudian berusaha menutup chakra point di lengan sekaligus mengambil pita merah yang diikat di lengan Shikaku. Shikaku tidak membiarkan ini, dan langsung meloncat ke belakang dan melemparkan kunai.

Neji menghindarinya, tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak melihat kertas peledak yang diikat di kunai dan,

"Boom!"

Shikaku memang sengaja hanya menggunakan ledakan kecil karena ia tidak mau Neji terluka.

Sementara Naruto, ia daritadi menonton aksi senseinya dan rekan satu timnya dan berusaha mengingat gerakan Senseinya agar ia tidak bermasalah jika menghadapinya.

"Kau yang terakhir, Naruto." Ucap Shikaku dari tengah Training Ground.

Naruto, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi, meloncat ke arah Shikaku sambil membuat handseal, "Katon: Karyuudan!" Seru Naruto menyemburkan naga api dari mulutnya.

'Itu setidaknya C-Rank Ninjutsu. Ternyata benar kata rumor, ia berbakat.' Pikir Shikaku sebelum ia membuat handseal, "Suiton: Suigandan!" Seru Shikaku, ia menyemburkan bola air ke naga api Naruto dan menyebabkan ledakan dan asap.

Shikaku langsung on-guard karena Naruto tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

"Mencariku, Shikaku-sensei?" Ucap Naruto dari belakang Shikaku, Shikaku kemudian langsung memutar badannya dan meloncat ke belakang. Ia melihat Naruto dengan 3 tomoe Sharingan di matanya sebelum tubuh Naruto terbelah menjadi 5 buah burug gagak yang meluncur ke arah Shikaku.

Melihat ini, Shikaku menypitkan matanya. 'Genjutsu?' Pikirnya. "Kai!" Seru Shikaku, dan benar saja, gagak-gagak itu langsung berubah menjadi 5 buah Shuriken meluncur ke arah Shikaku.

Shikaku bertindak cepat, dan kemudian menepis semua shuriken dengan kunai sebelum Neji datang dan memberikan berbagai macam pukulan Juuken. Shikaku menghindarinya dengan mudah, "Kurang cepat, Neji." Ucap Shikaku, ia kemudian menendang Neji membuat Neji terpental ke belakang.

Setelah menendang Neji, ia kemudia disambut oleh berbagai macam senjata dari Tenten. Ia hanya menyeringai dan menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang.

Sayangnya, ia menabrak pohon di belakangnya, ia ingin meloncat lagi, tetapi, "Poof!" Suara itu membuat mata Shikaku melebar dan shock. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Naruto dengan Sharingannya menahan tangannya sambil menyeringai. 'Henge? Jadi Genjutsu tadi untuk mengalihkan perhatianku sementara ia Henge menjadi pohon dan membuat Tenten dan Neji memancingku untuk bergerak ke pohon ini. Taktik yang bagus.' Pikir Shikaku. Ia kemudian melihat kedepan dengan shock lagi, Neji sudah ada didepannya dan kemudian menutup beberapa Chakra pointnya.

Belum selesai, dari jauh, Tenten melemparkan kunai ke lengannya, memotong pita berwarna merah dan lepas dari lengan Shikaku. Shikaku hanya menghela nafasnya. "Hah… Baiklah, bisa jelaskan taktik kalian ini?" Tanya Shikaku.

Naruto kemudian muncul dari belakang Tenten, membuat Shikaku shock, dan kemudian Naruto yang menahan kedua tangannya berubah menjadi kepulan asap. "Kage Bunshin?" Tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri daripada ke Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yap. Aku memerhatikanmu bertarung dengan Tenten dan Neji, dan aku tahu bahwa kau lebih sering menghindar dengan meloncat kebelakang daripada memblok serangan kunai Tenten atau Juuken Neji, karena itu, aku membuat rencana untuk memancingmu ke Kage Bunshin-ku yang Henge menjadi sebuah pohon dan kemudian menahanmu. Sisanya kuserahkan pada Neji dan Tenten." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Neji juga terlihat menyeringai dan Tenten tersenyum.

Shikaku kembali menghela nafasnya, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan jika aku tidak terpancing?" Tanya Shikaku

"Gampang," Jawab Naruto. "Aku tinggal mendispel Kage Bunshin-ku tanpa kau menyadarinya dan membuat taktik baru." Jelas Naruto.

Shikaku mengangguk, "Lalu Tenten, kau yang lulus karena kau yang membuat pitanya lepas dari lenganku." Ucap Shikaku sambil menyeringai.

Tenten kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil pita yang terbelah dua, ia kemudian mengambil kunai dan memotong salah satu pita membuat pitanya menjadi tiga. "Nu-uh! Aku akan membaginya bersama Naruto-kun dan Neji-kun! Kau tidak bilang kita bisa membaginya kan?" Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Shikaku tersenyum menyeringai, "Baiklah.. kalian, lulus!" Seru Shikaku. Dengan itu, Tenten bersorak, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan Neji menyeringai.

Shikaku kembali berubah serius, "Tetapi ingat ini. Perbedaan dari Raja dan Kuda adalah insting. Kuda tidak mempunyai insting dan menyerang musuh tanpa berpikir, sementara Raja mempuyai insting dan menyerang musuh dengan strategi dan rencana yang matang. Intinya, ninja yang hebat bukanlah dari banyaknya Ninjutsu, atau cepatnya dia. Ninja yang hebat adalah ia yang mempunyai pemikiran yang pintar. Seorang Kage yang bodoh, bisa dikalahkan dengan seorang Genin yang pintar. Bertarunglah dengan otak kalian." Shikaku menasihati. Ketiga anggota timnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian adalah Team 9!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Ga nyangka banyak yang suka. Dan, sensei Naruto adalah Shikaku Nara. 80% banyak yang milih Shikaku, 19% milih Genma, 1% milih Inoichi. Dan… chapter depan adalah pembantaian klan Uchiha! Muahahaha!

Oh ya, ada polling lagi nih:

Kalian pengen Good Naruto atau Evil Naruto? Karena aku lebih gampang nulis Evil Naruto. Oh ayolah, nulis orang jahat lebih menyenangkan dan gampang daripada nulis orang baik.

Ohya, ada reviewer yang ngerequest Naruto jadi bagian Akatsuki. Ada yang setuju atau gimana nih?

Lalu.. disini emang Naruto over-powered. Tetapi, ia gak langsung tiba-tiba kuat, nggak, dia berlatih keras biar kuat. Sebenernya aku pengen buat Naruto jadi Godlike nanti. Oh ayolah, siapa yang ga seneng negliat Naruto bisa ngalahin semua musuh? Tetapi tenang aja kok. Naruto gak ngalahin semua musuh yang ia hadapin, karena kemampuannya masih biaa-biasa aja disini dan masih ada yang lebih kuat darinya.

Oke, sampai sini dulu, Sayonara!


	3. Clairent

**Saya hanya ingin melanjutkan ff Uchiha Naruto yang masih gantung, dan sudh memiliki izin!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Great Uchiha

.

Chapter 3: The Massacre

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak pembentukan Tim 9, selama dua minggu, hubungan Naruto dengan timnya semakin baik. Ia biasa bermain Shogi dengan Shikaku di waktu luang, dan ia selalu kalah, belum pernah menang sekalipun. Lalu ia kadang Sparring Kenjutsu dengan Tenten, dan ia selalu menang. Lalu Neji, hubungannya dengan Neji sangat dekat. Ia biasa sparring dengan Neji, atau mengunjungi rumahnya. Ia juga sering menghabiskan waktunya di taman Konoha bersama dua rekan satu timnya.

Selama dua minggu juga, kemampuan Naruto juga semakin bertambah. Sang Uchiha, kini setidaknya sudah selevel Chuunin. Ninjutsunya bagus, ia mempunyai tiga elemen. Yang pertama adalah Api, yang biasa untuk seorang Uchiha, lalu Angin, dan Air. Shikaku sampai shock ketika mengetahui Naruto mempunyai 3 elemen, Shisui matanya hampir keluar karena kaget, dan lainnya. Ia kini sedang latihan untuk membuat sub-elemen dengan menggabungkan dua elemen. Ia kini sedang latihan melakukan elemen Hyouton, penggabungan Angin dan Air. Taijutsunya, ia sangat baik untuk Taijutsu. Gaya Taijutsunya memakai gaya Taijutsu Uchiha, yang dipakai banyak Uchiha. Lalu, Genjutsunya yang paling baik. Ia bahkan sudah membuat 3 A-Rank Genjutsu. Genjutsu adalah spesialisasinya karena Sharingan. Ia bahkan bisa mengaktifkan Genjutsu hanya dengan menatap mata sang musuh. Ia kini sedang berlatih untuk mengaktifkan Genjutsu hanya dengan menunjuk jari, yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sangat memasteri Sharingan. Di klan Uchiha, hanya ada satu orang saja yang bisa membuat musuh kedalam Genjutsu hanya dengan menunjukan jarinya ke musuh, ia adalkah Uchiha Shisui, kakak dari Naruto. Ia berpikir bahwa Itachi bisa melakukannya juga, tetapi ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Naruto juga sering bermain dengan Tatsuki dan Sasuke ketika ia ada waktu luang. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Tatsuki sangat baik. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Tatsuki dan Sasuke, atau berjalan-jalan dengan Neji, sekaligus menggodanya dengan topik 'Tenten' yang hebatnya, selalu membuat Neji blushing.

Naruto juga mempunyai hubungan baik dengan anak dari Sensei-nya, Shikamaru, yang mempunyai bakat dalam Shogi seperti ayahnya. Ia kadang bermain Shogi dengan Shikamaru, dan, tentunya, ia sering mengalahkannya. Dan kini, skill Shikamaru dalam Shogi sudah bertambah, membuat Naruto semakin kesusahan untuk melawan sang Nara.

Selama dua minggu, Naruto juga sering mengunjungi Yuki. Dan, yang membuat Naruto kaget, Yuki adalah teman sekelas Sasuke dan Tatsuki, dan sepertinya ia adalah teman baik Tatsuki. Ia sering melatih Yuki agar bisa melindungi dirinya dari para penduduk desa, dan sering mentraktirnya makan ramen, yang membuatnya kehabisan dompet. Dan, akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu melihat Yuki blushing setiap ia tersenyum atau melatihnya, entah kenapa..

Dan, Naruto, sekarang disini dia, di salah satu rumah di komplek Klan Nara, dan sedang berduel strategi dengan sensei-nya, Shikaku, yang sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam penuh dan masih sengit. Sampai akhirnya…

"Checkmate. Sepertinya kau kalah lagi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengerang kesal, ia kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, Sensei. Juga, aku hampir kalah dengan Shikamaru kemarin. Entah kemampuan Shogi ku menumpul, atau Shikamaru semakin pintar. Tetapi yah. Tipikal para Nara, pemalas yang pintar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan, sementara Shikaku hanya tertawa gerogi.

"Ahaha, baiklah, Naruto-kun. Mari kita ke tempat pertemuan Tim biasa. Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan misi C-Rank kali ini." Ucap Shikaku.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

(Location: Team 9 Meeting Place)

Naruto sudah sampai di lokasi pertemuan Tim 9 bersama Senseinya. Lokasinya adalah di sebuah taman di pinggiran Konoha, dekat Training Ground 44. Tamannya sangat indah, banyak bunga warna-warni disana, dan rumput yang rapi.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada kedua rekan satu timnya. "Yo, Neji, Tenten." Sapa Naruto.

Neji mengangguk. Tenten membalas sapaan Naruto dengan berkata, 'Naruto-kun!'.

Shikaku menguap, ia kemudian melihat ke arah timnya. "Baiklah Tim, kita akan ke Hokage Tower untuk melihat misi. Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan misi yang bagus…" Ucap Shikaku.

Tenten terlihat senang mendengar ini, "Oh oh! Kali ini misi apa, Shikaku-sensei? Oh! Aku tahu, apakah kita akan mengawal aktor terkenal? Atau mungkin kita akan menghabisi grup penjahat?!" Tanya Tenten yang terlalu semangat mendengar ini.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Atau mungkin kita akan menangkap kucing yang lari dari pemiliknya…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Shikaku mendengar itu dan hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

3 Jam Kemudian… (Location: Team 9)

"Terkadang, aku benci benar."

Terdengar suara Naruto yang kesal, sangat kesal. 3 Jam yang lalu, ia hanya bercanda soal misi menangkap kucing, dan disini dia, sedang berlari mengejar kucing sialan bernama Tora bersama Timnya yang sejak 2 jam yang lalu mengutuk Naruto sementara Shikaku hanya tertawa.

Entah bagaimana, secepat apapun Naruto, Tora selalu lebih cepat. Dan, selincah apapun Naruto, Tora selalu lebih lincah. Ia hampir ingin mambakar Tora dengan Katon Ninjutsu. Dan, selama ini, ini adalah misi tersusah Naruto dan Tim 9.

"Jangan bergerak!" Teriak Naruto sebelum melompat, berusaha menangkap sang kucing, dan, lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

"Naruto, terkadang aku benci ketika kau benar." Gumam Neji, yang berlari melewati Naruto, setidaknya berusaha mengenai Tora dengan Juuken agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Naruto-kun! Ini semua karenamu!" Seru Tenten dengan nada marah, sementara Shikaku masih tertawa di belakang, menggumam soal 'bad luck Naruto' dan sebagainya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, ia kembali berdiri, "Aku sudah muak! Kau akan mati, Tora!" Seru Naruto, mengakjtifkan Sharingannya dan melesat secepat-cepatnya ke arah Tora. "Tenten! Lempar kunai ke arah Tora!" Perintah Naruto. Tenten mengangguk dan melempar kunai ke arah Tora.

Kunainya sengaja meleset, membuat Tora kaget dan berhenti. Tora melihat ke arah Naruto, ia kini sudah melompat lagi ke arah Tora untuk menangkapnya, membuat Tora melihat ke arah Naruto dengan takut, sementara Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Dan akhirnya… Setelah 3 jam pengejaran, Tora akhirnya tertangkap, walaupun sekarang sedang mencakar wajah Naruto untuk berusaha kabur. Sayangnya, Naruto selalu menghindari cakarannya, walaupun ada beberapa yang kena.

Terdengar juga suara Neji dan Tenten yang terengah-engah, dan Shikaku masih menahan tawanya.

"Sensei, misi selesai." Ucap Naruto sambil mendeathglare Shikaku.

Shikaku hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tim! Saatnya ke Hokage Tower untuk misi selanjutnya!" Seru Shikaku.

(Location: Hokage Tower, Team 9)

"Baiklah Team 9, misi menangkap Tora selesai." Sandaime Hokage mengumumkan.

Terlihat Naruto yang mendeathglare Tora, Neji yang masih berusaha bernapas dengan tenang, Tenten yang terengah-engah.

"AWWW! Toraku sayang! Jangan pergi lagi yaa!" Terlihat juga istri Daimyo Hi no Kuni yang memeluk erat Tora.

"Hm… Mari kita lihat rekor kalian.. 20 D-Rank Mission. Nah, baiklah, kali ini kalian mendapat C-Rank mission."

Mendengar itu, Team 9 kembali semangat. Hokage kembali mengecek daftar misi C-Rank, "Hm , baiklah, mungkin ini cocok untuk kalian, sekalian mencari pengalaman. Di perbatasan Hi no Kuni dan Kusa no Kuni, ada kota Niwa no Kusa. Penduduk dari kota itu diculik oleh para kelompok bandit yang mengancam sang Mayor. Kalian akan pergi kesana dan membantu kota itu." Jelas Hokage.

"Hai!" Jawab Team 9 bersamaan.

Shikaku kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Team-nya. "Baiklah, Tim, persiapkan barang bawaan kalian. Kita akan membutuhkan 2 hari untuk kesana. Temui aku di gerbang timur 2 jam dari sekarang. Mengerti?" Tanya Shikaku. Team 9 mengangguk.

2 Jam Kemudian.. (Location: East Gate, Team 9)

Team 9 sudah berada di Gerbang Timur Konoha. Neji, Naruto, dan Tenten sedang menunggu Sensei mereka untuk berangkat.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian, tentang misi ini?" Tanya Tenten memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto melihat Tenten sebentar, "Misi ini untuk memberikan kita pengalaman pertama kita untuk membunuh seseorang, sebagai Shinobi." Jawab Naruto.

Neji mengangguk, "Lagipula, hanya bandit. Tidak masalah."

Dan, setelah itu, Shikaku sudah sampai. Ia melambai pada Timnya. "Baiklah Tim, kita akan berangkat. Jika kecepatan penuh, kita akan sampai dalam dua hari. Baiklah, berangkat." Shikaku mengumumkan, Team 9 mengangguk.

2 Hari Kemudian… (Location: Niwa no Kusa, Team 9)

Team 9 sampai di kota Niwa no Kusa. Kota ini terlihat indah karena pohon dan bunga yang tertanam dimana-mana. Mereka memasuki kotanya dan berjalan menuju gedung mayor.

Sesampainya disana, terlihat ada dua penjaga yang menjaga gedung mayor.

"Berhenti! Apa tujuan kalian kemari?" Tanya salah satu penjaga.

Shikaku maju, "Kami adalah ninja yang dikirim dari Konohagakure atas permintaan Mayor Moribuzu-dono." Jelas Shikaku.

Penjaga itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Miyoru, panggil Moribuzu-sama." Ucap sang penjaga kepada penjaga satu lagi yang bernama Miyoru. Miyoru itu mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit, Team 9 dipersilahkan masuk.

Gedung Mayor Niwa no Kusa tidak terlalu besar seperti gedung-gedung Mayor kota lainnya karena Kusa no Kuni adalah negara miskin, desa ninja mereka, Kusagakure juga tidak mempunyai banyak ninja sehingga membuat ekonomi Kusa no Kuni rendah. Alasan mereka tidak meminta bantuan pada Kusagakure, dan meminta bantuan kepada Konohagakure adalah karena bayaran misi Kusagakure sangat mahal, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Konohagakure yang tarif misinya lebih murah.

Team 9 kini sampai di ruang Mayor. Moribuzu Kakue adalah Mayor Niwa no Kusa selama 10 tahun. Ia berumur 50 tahun sekarang, ia memakai baju formal seperti para mayor. "Ah, terimakasih telah datang. Namaku Moribuzu Kakue, aku adalah Mayor Niwa no Kusa selama 10 tahun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap sang Mayor.

Shikaku maju, "Senang bertemu anda juga, Moribuzu-san. Ini Team-ku, Hyuuga Neji yang berambut coklat, Uchiha Naruto yang berambut hitam, dan Tenten, satu-satunya perempuan di grup kita. Dan, namaku Nara Shikaku." Shikaku memperkenalkan. Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Mayor dan tersenyum, sementara Neji dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sang Mayor mengangguk, "Ah, Uchiha dan Hyuuga? Aku terhormat untuk menemui kalian." Ucap Mayor sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Neji hanya mengangguk.

Ekspresi Shikaku kembali berubah serius, "Baiklah, apa situasinya sekarang?" Tanya Shikaku.

Wajah sang Mayor terlihat sedih, "Para penduduk ditangkap. Terutama para wanita. Sudah 5 hari sejak ini berlangsung. Penduduk yang diculik, sampai saat ini ada 5 wanita dewasa, 3 wanita remaja, dan 7 perempuan di bawah umur. Hanya 3 laki-laki yang diculik. Mereka meminta tebusan yang cukup mahal. Menurut intelku, para bandit berjumlah 400 orang. Mereka mempunyai 4 markas, dan setiap markas kira-kira berisi 100 bandit. Kami belum tahu dimana para tawanan di tahan. Lokasi markas pertama ada di 5 km dari timur Niwa no Kusa. Yang kedua, berlokasi di 2 km barat daya dari markas pertama. Markas ketiga ada di 6 km dari barat Niwa no Kusa. Yang terakhir berlokasi di 1 km timur dari markas ketiga." Jelas sang Mayor.

Shikaku menganguk, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Timnya, "Baiklah Tim, kita akan menyerang sekarang, untuk membuat serangan dadakan untuk para bandit. Naruto, kau markas pertama. Neji markas kedua, Tenten markas ketiga, dan aku markas terakhir. Aku akan membuat kage Bunshin untuk menemani kalian, jika kalau kalian bermasalah. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Hai!" Jawab Team 9 bersamaan.

Mereka semua kemudian keluar dari gedung mayor untuk ke markas bandit.

2 Jam Kemudian.. (Location: Base 1, Naruto)

Naruto telah sampai di markas pertama. Terlihat ada 10 buah tenda besar. '10 Tenda. Kalau markas ini berisi 100 bandit, berarti setiap tenda berisi 8 bandit, dan dua orang berjaga di luar…' Pikir Naruto membuat strategi. 'Hm, aku harus bisa mematikan penjaga dalam 1 tekhnik… Hm, baiklah. Long-range Genjutsu adalah pilihan yang bagus.' Naruto kemudian membuat handseal, "Nehan Shōja no Jutsu." Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Dan kemudian, ada ratusan bulu berwarna putih, dan membuat para penjaga jatuh tertidur. Naruto menyeringai. Ia kemudian masuk ke tenda pertama, dan membunuh semuanya dengan cepat. Walaupun ini pertama kali Naruto membunuh, ia tidak merasakan kasihan sama sekali, karena ia tahu kensekuensinya. Ia menuju tenda kedua, ia melempar smoke bomb ke tenda kedua, ketika suasana menjadi riuh karena bom asap, Naruto dengan cepat membunuh semua bandit.

Naruto menuju tenda ketiga, dan, ada suasana yang membuat Naruto benci. 9 orang bandit mencoba memperkosa 2 orang wanita remaja.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak salah satu wanita, ia sudah menangis. Celananya sudah dipotong oleh para bandit.

Tidak ingin mereka terluka, Naruto melempar satu kunai tepat ke arah kepala sang pria yang ingin memperkosa, dan, membuat pria itu mati, dan semua bandit melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kalian semua menjijikan. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang membuat wanita menangis." Ucap Naruto.

Salah seorang bandit memandang Naruto dengan marah, "Apa-apaan kau anak kecil! Kau hanya sendiri, dan kami berlapan! Hahahaha! Kami lebih banyak. Serang mereka!" Seru bandit itu.

Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya, ia memandang semuanya dengan slow motion. Ia dengan mudahnya membunuh bandit pertama dengan menusukan kunai ke tenggorokannya, dan kemudian menghindari pukulan bandit kedua sambil melemparkan Shuriken ke otaknya. Ia kemudian menunduk untuk menghindari ayunan pedang bandit ketiga, dan kemudian melakukan sweep kick ke bandit itu, membuatnya terjatuh, dan ia langsung menusukan kunai ke dadanya. Ia mengambil pedang yang dipakai bandit, dan kemudian menghindari ayunan palu bandit ketiga, dengan lihai, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher bandit ketiga, dan kemudian melempar dua buah kunai ke bandit keempat dan kelima. Ia kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke bandit keenam, membuat luka yang sangat dalam di dadanya dan membuatnya mati. Ia memblock ayunan pedang bandit ketujuh dengan pedangnya, dan kemudian menendangnya di perut dan melemparkan kunai ke kepalanya.

Bandit ke delapan, yang tadi tertawa, sekarang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi horror. Naruto mendeath glare ke arahnya. "Jadi, apa perkataanmu tadi soal 'kami lebih banyak?' kau pathetic." Ucap Naruto, ia melemparkan shuriken ke arahnya, tepat di tenggorokannya, membuatnya mati seketika.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua orang wanita yang memandangnya dengan penuh harapan. "Maaf kalian harus melihat semuanya." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian melepaskan ikatan dua orang perempuan itu.

Dengan sekejap, para perempuan itu langsung memeluk Naruto. "Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membayar kebaikanmu!" Seru salah satu wanita.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, membuat wanita itu blushing, "Ah tidak.. Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Aku dikirim oleh Mayor kalian." Ucap Naruto.

Wanita pertama mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Namaku Rei," Ucap wanita itu.

"Namaku Akeno." Ucap wanita yang kedua.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, Akeno-san, Rei-san. Kalian tunggu disini, masih ada beberapa tenda lagi." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sedikit di wajahnya. Dua perempuan itu terlihat blushing, dan menganggukan kepala mereka dengan cepat.

Naruto keluar dari tenda, ia kemudian membantai ke-7 sisa tenda dengan cepat, dan tanpa suara. Ini yang Naruto maksud dengan Ninja. Ninja bukanlah seseorang yang mempunyai jutsu keren, ninja adalah seseorang yang menyerang dari bayangan. Itu menurut Naruto adalah arti dari 'ninja'.

Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali ketenda ketiga, dan langsung dipeluk habis-habisan oleh Rei dan Akeno. Naruto hanya blushing. Ia jarang dipeluk oleh seseorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Ia tidak pernah dipeluk oleh ibunya, mungkin pernah sekali waktu ia baru lahir. Mikoto-obaasan memang sering memeluknya, dan ia tidak apa dengan itu. Lalu Tatsuki lebih muda dari Naruto.

Ia hanya menghela nafasnya, oh, fangirls-nya di Konoha sudah ratusan. Ia tidak ingin fansgirl di luar Konoha juga, "Baiklah, baiklah. Bisakah kalian lepaskan pelukannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka segera dan blushing. Mereka kemudian mengangguk untuk meminta diantarkan pulang, dan ia menerimanya.

2 Hours Later… (Location: Mayor Residance)

"Aku berterimakasih pada kalian!"

Suara terimakasih yang dilakukan berulang-ulang mulai membuat Naruto kesal. Ia, dan timnya sudah menghabisi bandit, dan sudah melapor ke Mayor dengan seseorang yang mereka asumsikan sebagai sandera para bandit.

Dan juga ternyata, dua perempuan yang Naruto selamatkan adalah anak dari mayor sendiri. Rei, adalah seorang perempuan seumuran dengan Naruto, 11 tahun. Awalnya, Rei agak takut karena Naruto membunuh 100 orang, dan hanya tetap memasang wajah stoic merasa tidak bersalah. Akhirnya, setelah dijelaskan bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan Shinobi, ia mengangguk mengerti. Rei mempunyi rambut merah-orange sebahu. Sifatnya menurut Naruto, pemalu seperti Putri dari klan Hyuuga yang Naruto sering jumpa ketika ia sedang bermain ke rumah Neji, yang Naruto ketahui bernama Hinata. Dan, hebatnya lagi, ia sekelas dengan Yuki, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki.

Akeno, mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna orange. Wajahnya, menurut Naruto sangat manis dengan mata berwarna violet yang indah dipandang. Ia berumur 14 tahun, lebih tua dari Naruto dan Rei. Ia, mempunyai sifat unik menurut Naruto. Sifatnya sama seperti Yuki. Ia kadang sangat childish, tetapi kadang bisa bertindak dewasa.

Dan, kalian bertanya, kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui banyak tentang mereka dalam 2 jam? Naruto, hanya menganalisis. Ia suka memperhatikan sesuatu, dan kemudian menganalisisnya. Salah satu hobinya, adalah kadang menganalisis seorang orang asing, dan membuat beberapa konsklusi yang menurut Naruto, 90% benar. Menurut analisis Naruto, tubuh Akeno terjaga, dan otot kakinya sangat tegang, dan ia sepertinya selalu on-guard, terbukti bahwa ia berlatih Taijutsu, atau mungkin pernah melakukan ninja training sebelumnya. Ia sepertinya mempunyai trauma pada darah, karena ketika pertama melihat darah waktu melihat Naruto membunuh bandit waktu menyelamatkan mereka, ia menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Awalnya Naruto menduga bahwa Akeno takut padanya, tetapi ternyata pandangannya tertuju pada darah yang mengucur deras di tubuh bandit. Dan, Naruto mempunyai asumsi bahwa itu berhubungan dengan kematian ibunya, karena saat itu Akeno menggumam 'Kaa-san'

Dan, tentang rekan satu tim Naruto lainnya, Tenten dan Neji, mereka mempunyai trauma biasa. Trauma First Kill, dimana seseorang merasa bersalah dan sedih karena membunuh seseorang. Tenten terlihat yang paling sedih, sementara Neji terlihat biasa saja, walaupun matanya menunjukan kesedihan. Shikaku-sensei sudah berbicara tentang First Kill mereka dan memberi mereka nasehat. Naruto, walaupun merasa sedih, ia tidak menunjukannya. Ia ahli dalam mengontrol emosinya, dan tidak menunjukan emosi apapun, dan pandangan matanya tetap tidak memancarkan sedih, tetap… dull. Tidak memancarkan apa-apa. Ia tahu pekerjaan Shinobi adalah membunuh, dan ia tahu itu.

Dan kini, sudah pukul setengah 6 sore. Matahari sudah hampir terbit dan, Team 9 pergi menuju Konoha.

2 Hari Kemudian, (Location: Uchiha Compund)

Naruto berjalan dengan capek ke arah rumahnya. Sekarang sudah siang hari, Tim mereka baru sampai dan Hokage memberi mereka istirahat. Mereka berlari 2 hari penuh dan hanya beristirahat satu kali. Dan, Naruto hanya ingin istirahat di kamarnya dan tidur seharian. Walaupun ia tahu, pasti ada gangguan dari Shi-nii. Yep, itu nama pendek baru dari Naruto untuk Shisui yang ia pakai beberapa minggu lalu.

Ketika ia memakai nama pendek itu, Shisui selalu kesal. Shisui bilang nama panggilan itu terlalu 'Girly' dan ia adalah seorang lelaki macho. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat itu.

Sekarang masih jam 12 siang, pertanda Sasuke dan Tatsuki masih berada di Akademi bersama Yuki. Ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi ia butuh istirahat dulu sekarang.

Ia membuka pintu, dan…

"NA-RU-TOOOO!"

Shisui meluncurkan dirinya dari ruang tamu ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengangkat kakinya tinggi sehingga kaki Naruto mengenai wajah Shisui yang meluncur ke arah kaki Naruto.

"Tadaima, Shi-nii." Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Di jidat Shisui terlihat seperti ada tanda centang yang menandakan ia kesal, tetapi ia hanya diam karena masih kesakitan. "Reaksimu hebat sekali… adikku. Kakakmu sangat bangga padamu…" Gumamnya dengan tangisan anime.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya karena kebiasaan kakaknya itu. Ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, "Aku akan tidur seharian, mungkin. Misi kali ini sangat membuatku capek. Bangunkan aku ketika makan malam." Ucap Naruto, dan, ketika ia menyentuh kasur, ia langsung tertidur.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa tidak akan ada makan malam, dan ini terakhir kalinya Naruto melihat klan Uchiha lagi.

.

Shisui Uchiha mempunyai kehidupan yang, perfect. Ia lahir di klan Uchiha, klan yang dihormati Konoha. Ia juga dipuji sebagai salah satu Uchiha terhebat sepanjang sejarah, dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan setelah Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Izuna.

Pohon keluarganya juga diisi oleh para Uchiha yang kuat. Ayahnya adalah Uchiha Kagami, salah satu Uchiha yang mempunyai Sharingan yang sangat kuat, dan seorang prodigy, dan juga, ia adalah murid dari Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage.

Ibunya, Hikari Uchiha adalah salah satu Kunoichi terkuat di sejarah klan Uchiha. Ibunya mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya saat umur 4 tahun, dan memasterinya di umur 8 tahun. Ia terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam mengontrol api, dan kemasterannya dalam Ninjutsu Api.

Keluarganya tidak pernah terkena kutukan Curse of Hatred klan Uchiha. Dikatakan Nidaime Hokage, Uchiha akan membangkitkan Sharingan ketika mereka merasa kebencian kepada seseorang. Kekuatan mereka berasal dari kegelapan. Tetapi, ayahnya, Uchiha Kagami tidak pernah terkena kutukan itu. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya karena ia ingin melindungi rekan satu timnya. Ia sendiri, mengaktifkan Sharingannya di saat latihan bersama Kagami, dan ia sendiri mendapat Mangekyou Sharingan bukan karena membunuh teman baiknya, karena ia merasa gagal melindungi teman baiknya, dan, membuat salah satu teman baiknya mati saat di misi ANBU, dan, membuatnya membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Lalu, ada adiknya, Uchiha Naruto. Dari seluruh anggota keluarga yang ia punya, Naruto lah yang paling ia sayang. Ia tahu ia kadang berakting sangat bodoh di depan adiknya, tetapi, itu hanya untuk menghilangkan badmoodnya, dan.. yah err, melatih reaksinya. Adiknya mendapat Sharingan ketika ia ingin melindungi ayahnya dari ninja yang menyerang mereka. Dan, entah kenapa, Shisui yakin bahwa adiknya akan membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan tanpa harus membunuh teman baiknya.

Secara kesuluruhan, hidup Uchiha Shisui sangat perfect.

Seperti biasa, hari ini sudah menjelang malam, dan Shisui berpikir untuk menu makan malam. Sebelum itu, ia berusaha menyalakan lampu rumah terlebih dahulu agar tidak jelas.

Tetapi tiba-tiba..

Clang!

Di tangan Shisui sudah terdapat kunai, menahan sebuah pedang yang ingin menusuknya dari belakang. Ia beruntung bisa memblok pedang itu karena pengalaman bertahun-tahun. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya, menglare dua mata di balik topeng ANBU.

ANBU itu langsung meloncat ke belakang. Shisui kembali melihat ke arah ANBU, "Siapa kau?" Tanya Shisui. Di kedua mata ANBU yang tidak terhalangi topengnya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sharingan. Mata Shisui melebar, "Kau seorang Uchiha? Tidak ada Uchiha yang menjadi Nukenin setelah Madara Uchiha. Dan, kebanyakan Uchiha bekerja di Uchiha Police Force, bukan di ANBU. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang berada di ANBU adalah aku dan… Itachi?" Tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

ANBU itu kemudian melepaskan topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah Itachi yang tanpa ekspresi, "Pintar seperti biasa, Shisui." Ucap Itachi dengan nada monotone.

Shisui menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shisui, tetap on-guard. Ia merasa bad feeling tentang ini semua.

Itachi masih diam tanpa ekspresi, Ia kemudian melesat ke arah Shisui, mengayunkan pedangnya, Shisui membloknya lagi dengan kunai. Ia kemudian mengayunkan kakinya, berusaha menendang Shisui, tetapi Shisui menyadarinya dan meloncat ke belakang. Itachi kemudian melempar 3 buah Shuriken dengan kecepatan cepat ke arah Shisui, dan Shisui dengan mudahnya menghindar.

'Shisui lebih kuat daripadaku saat ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa menang,' Pikir Itachi, memikirkan strategi. 'Dan, tempat kita bertarung sangat kecil. Aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuh Naruto. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan 'itu'.. Maafkan aku, Shisui, Naruto.' Lanjutnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke mata Shisui, mata Sharingannya kemudian berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Shisui terlihat shock. Tidak ingin membuat Shisui mengaktifkan Mangekyou miliknya, Itachi membisikan satu kata, "Tsukiyomi." Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Shisui terjatuh, dan nafasnya terengah-engah, sementara mata kanan Itachi berdarah.

"Hah… Hah.. Hah… Itachi.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Shisui, yang sangat kelelahan. Ia sudah yakin ia akan kalah. Itachi mengagetkannya dengan tekhnik Mangekyou-nya, dan saat ini Shisui tidak bisa mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya karena keadaan mentalnya terlalu lemah akibat siksaan Itachi di dimensi Tsukiyomi-nya.

Sebelum Itachi menjawab, terdengar suara langkah dari atas tangga, dan, terlihat Naruto yang ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan, "Nii-san..?" Panggil Naruto, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Shisui yang melihatnya dengan kaget, dan Itachi yang masih tanpa ekspresi. "Nii-san? Itachi-nii? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian terlihat ingin membunuh satu sama lain…" Ucap Naruto dengan gerogi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Shisui mengutuk siapapun dewa di atas sana yang melihat situasi ini, "Naruto! Lari!" Perintah Shisui. Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Itachi, menyadari ini, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya lagi, dan melempar kelima Shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Shisui melihat ini, kembali mengutuk lagi. Dengan sisa chakra yang tersisa, Shunshin no Shisui, memakai tekhnik yang membuatnya terkenal, Shunshin. Shunshin milik Shisui sangat unik. Tidak seperti Shunshin lain yang tidak pas untuk bertarung karena harus menggunakan handseal, Shunshin milik Shisui tidak butuh handseal, dan lebih cepat.

Iapun muncul di depan Naruto tepat waktu, membuat kelima Shuriken yang dilempar Itachi menusuk tubuh Shisui. Shisui kemudian batuk darah, semnatara Naruto melihat ke arah Shisui dengan shock. Matanya melebar. Ia merasakan sakit di dalam dirinya. Seperti terasa, jiwa di dalam tubuhnya diambil.

Shisui melihat ke arah Naruto dengan senyum, "Uhuk…" Shisui memuntahkan darah, "Setidaknya.. Aku seperti Tou-san. Mati melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku… Dengan ini, aku bisa mati dengan tenang…" Dengan itu, Shisui terjatuh.

Itachi, yang melihat kejadian ini, akhirnya menunjukan sebuah ekspresi. Eskpresi shock. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apakah yang ia lakukan salah? Atau, apakah yang ia lakukan benar? Tidak, ia tahu yang ia lakukan benar. Untuk Konoha. Ia tahu ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, untuk Konoha. Tetapi.. ia tidak tahu apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, untuk keluarganya. Akhirnya, sejak pertama ia melaksanakan misi ini, ia merasakan perasaan bersalah.

Sementara Naruto, ia melihat mayat Shisui dengan shock. Kata-kata Shisui sebelum mati. Itu membuat hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Ia gagal. Ia sudah menjadi ninja, tetapi, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Shisui saat itu..

Flashback, 1 Minggu Setelah Kematian Kagami Uchiha..

Naruto berada di kamarnya, melihat ke arah fotonya bersama ayahnya. Di foto itu, ayahnya tersenyum lebar, dan sedang menggendong Naruto yang berumur 3 tahun di pundaknya. Di foto itu, tangan Naruto menunjukan tanda 'peace' sementara Kagami memberi jempol ke arah kamera. Foto itu diambil saat acara ulang tahun Shisui. Itu adalah salah satu foto favoritenya dengan ayahnya.

Ia menangis ketika melihat kembali memori-memori bersama ayahnya. Ia merasa lemah. Saat Jounin-jounin itu menyerang, ia hanya bisa membeku karena takut, dan ayahnya mati karenanya. Seandainya saja ia lebih kuat, setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya!

Ia selalu menyesali kejadian itu. "Tou-san…" Lirih Naruto, melihat ke arah foto ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihat kakaknya, Shisui yang terlihat khawatir padanya. Naruto tetap diam saja. Shisui menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di kasurnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto dan memeluknya.

Naruto juga, memeluk Shisui dan menangis lebih keras di pelukan Shisui, sementara Shisui menenangkannya dengan mengelus pundaknya.

"Nii-chan… Karena.. Karenaku.. Tou-san mati…" Ucap Naruto.

Shisui kemudian melepas Naruto dari pelukannya, dan kemudian menatapnya secara langsung di matanya, "Naruto, Tou-san mati bukan karenamu. Ia mati karena ingin melindungimu. Itu adalah cara mati seorang pahlawan. Suatu hari, Tou-san pernah bertanya padaku, 'Shisui, sebagai seorang ninja, bagaimana kau menggambarkan cara matimu? Setiap ninja suatu hari akan mati.' Lalu aku menjawab, 'Aku ingin mati saat perang, agar namaku diingat sebagai pahlawan.' Tetapi, Tou-san hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata itu bukanlah cara mati seorang pahlawan. Ketika aku tanya pertanyaan yang sama kepada Tou-san, Tou-san menjawab, 'Aku tidak ingin mati di dalam perang hanya agar namaku diingat dan diukir bersama nama-nama lain yang jatuh dalam perang. Aku ingin mati melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Itulah, cara mati seorang pahlawan.' Tou-san adalah pahlawan. Ia menyerahkan nyawanya untuk melindungimu, dan kau hanya menangis dan menyalahkanmu karenanya? Kalau kau menangis terus-terusan seperti ini, Tou-san akan kecewa. Apa kau ingin membuat Tou-san kecewa?" Tanya Shisui, Naruto menggeleng.

"Nah, jadi, jangan menangis. Karena, walaupun Tou-san meninggal, ia masih hidup di hatimu," Shisui kemudian menyentuh dada Naruto, dan kemudian tersenyum, "Selama Tou-san masih diingat olehmu dan dicintai oleh hatimu, Tou-san masih ada di sisimu, dan melindungimu." Ucap Shisui.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Nii-san..." Panggil meresponnya dengan 'Hm?', "Aku… Aku ingin menjadi ninja.. dan menjadi kuat…" Ucap Naruto.

Shisui mengangguk dengan semangat, ia kemudian tersenyum lagi ke arah Naruto, "Naruto, sebelum aku masuk ke Akademi Ninja, Tou-san bertanya suatu pertanyaan padaku, dan jika aku menjawab dengan benar, aku boleh masuk ke Akademi Ninja," Jelas Shisui, ia kemudian kembali ke Naruto lagi, "Dan sekarang, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu," Lanjut Shisui, membuat Naruto kebingungan, "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi Ninja? Apa tujuanmu untuk menjadi ninja?" Tanyanya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, "Aku.. Aku ingin menjadi kuat.. Seperti Nii-chan dan Tou-san." Jawab Naruto.

Shisui menggeleng, "Salah," Jawab Shisui. Naruto mengedipkan matanya kaget dan kebingungan.

"Lalu, Apa tujuan Nii-san untuk menjadi ninja?" Tanya Naruto.

Shisui tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Tujuanku menjadi ninja? Agar aku menjadi kuat, dan melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Ketika kau bertarung untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga untukmu, barulah kau akan menjadi kuat. Itu adalah mottoku. Itu juga adalah alasan kenapa Tou-san masih hidup melewati 3 Perang Dunia Ninja bersama Sandaime-sama. Itu bukan karena Tou-san ingin membuat Konoha menang, ia hidup melewati 3 Perang Dunia Ninja karena di setiap perang, ia bertarung sekuat mungkin untuk melindungi teman-temannya, dan para penduduk Konohagakure," Jelas Shisui. Ia kemudian memfokuskan dirinya ke arah Naruto lagi, "Jadi, Naruto, apa tujuanmu menjadi ninja?" Tanya Shisui.

Naruto terlihat keras lagi. "Aku… Aku ingin menjadi kuat, dan melindungimu. Aku berjanji agar kau tidak akan pernah mati, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu. Dan, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku!" Seru Naruto dengan senang.

Shisui hanya tertawa, dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, "Bodoh," Ucapnya, "Melindungi itu adalah tugas sang kakak. Itulah kenapa sang kakak dilahirkan terlebih dahulu. Agar mereka bisa melindungi adik mereka," Ucapnya. "Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu mulai besok!"

End Flashback.

Naruto mengingat memori itu. Ia telah mengingkari janjinya. Tujuan Naruto untuk menjadi ninja adalah agar ia bisa melindungi kakaknya, dan sekarang, ia malah tidak bisa bergerak melihat kakaknya mati! Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi dengan pandagan penuh benci. Tanpa sadar, ia daritadi sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dan kini matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk bintang berkaki tiga. Naruto masih tidak sadar bahwa ia mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Tetapi, ia merasa lebih kuat. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bergerak mengikuti insting.

Itachi terlihat shock melihat mata Naruto, 'Mangekyou Sharingan? Sial! Aku harus cepat membunuhnya sebelum ia terlalu hebat, dan Sasuke dan Tatsuki sebentar lagi pulang dari Akademi. Sial!' Pikir Itachi. Ia kemudian melemparkan 5 buah Shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Naruto, melihat ke-5 Shuriken terbang ke arahnya hanya menggumamkan satu kata, "Kamui." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil, dan Itachi tidak mendengarnya. Itachi melebarkan matanya ketika ke-5 Shurikennya menembus kearah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berada di depannya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, tetapi Naruto menghindarinya dan memukul perutnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, membuat Itachi terlempar ke belakang.

Itachi terengah-engah, Naruto berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Mata kanannya terlihat berdarah, dan Itachi menduga itu karena tekhnik yang dipakai Naruto tadi. Naruto kemudian menutup mata kanannya, dan mata kirinya memandang ke arah Itachi dengan intensive.

Mata Itachi kemudian melebar, 'A-aura ini… Ti-tidak mungkin—'

Sebelum Itachi dapat melanjutkan pikirannya, Naruto menggumamkan satu kata yang sudah diduga Itachi, "Amaterasu." Ucap Naruto.

Api hitam menkonsumsi Itachi, Itachi masih beruntung dapat menghindarinya dan hanya tangan kananya yang dimakan api hitam. Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya sendiri, dan coba mendeaktifkan api hitam itu. Dan ternyata berhasil.

Itachi kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang pingsan dan ada darah di kedua matanya. 'Pingsan karena kehabisan chakra…' Pikir Itachi. Ini saat yang bagus untuk membunuh Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah bulan, dan menduga jam berapa ini. 'Sial! Aku hampir telat! Sasuke dan Tatsuki sudah menuju ke sini. Aku harus membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Naruto, kau beruntung. Maafkan aku, Naruto.' Ucap Itachi. Itachi kemudian menghilang dalam Shunshin.

(A/N: Konfrontasi Itachi ke Sasuke dan Tatsuki sama seperti di Canon. Bedanya, disini ada Tatsuki.)

The Next Day…. (Location: Yuki's Apartment)

Yuki Uzumaki bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut blondenya (A/N: Rambut Yuki author ganti jadi blonde aja. Karena putih terlihat ga cocok.) masih berantakan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandinya dan mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengambil pakaian sehari-harinya. Yaitu jaket berwarna orange, dengan simbol Uzumaki di belakangnya, dan celana panjang berwarna orange. Yep, ia suka warna orange, karena ia mengenakannya untuk mendapat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia kemudian melihat foto-foto yang ditaruh di meja di sebelah kasurnya. Ada fotonya bersama Hokage-jiji, dan fotonya bersama Naruto-kun. Di foto itu, Naruto terlihat tersenyum, walaupun sedikit. Dan di sampingnya ada ia sendiri yang memberikan tanda peace ke kamera. Yuki tidak pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum, karena ia selalu tanpa ekspresi. Ia cemberut ketika mengingat Naruto selalu tidak mempunyai ekspresi.

Dan, di fotonya bersama Naruto, entah kenapa, di bagian Naruto, kacanya terlihat seperti retak. Yuki menaikan alisnya melihat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa bad feeling mengenai ini. Ia hanya menngangkat bahunya, mencoba tidak memperdulikan perasaan tidak enaknya dan pergi ke Akademi.

Tetapi entah kenapa, walaupun ia mencoba tidak memperdulikan perasaan tidak enaknya, perasaan itu selalu menghantuinya.

(Location: Academy)

Ia masuk ke kelasnya di Akademi. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia tidak bisa menemukan kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke dan Tatsuki. Mereka biasanya datang duluan. Kadang diantar oleh Naruto, dan kadang mereka berjalan sendiri. Kemudian, bad feeling itu kembali menghampirinya.

Ia melihat ke arah bangku-bangku yang ada di kelasnya, dan ia mendengar beberapa murid sedang bergosip.

"Hey, apakah kau sudah dengar bahwa klan Uchiha dibantai?"

"Eh?! Ohya?!"

"Yup! Kata ayahku yang seorang ANBU, klan Uchiha dibantai oleh Uchiha Itachi. Katanya yang selamat hanya Sasuke-kun dan Tatsuki-chan."

"Wow. Itu sangat buruk.."

"Yep."

Yuki membeku ketika mendengar itu. Klan Uchiha dibantai?! Dan, yang selamat hanya Sasuke dan Tatsuki?! Tunggu… Hanya Sasuke dan Tatsuki?! Berarti, Naruto.. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Yuki langsung berlari ke luar kelas dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tahu ada Hokage disana karena sebelum ke Akademi, ia melewati rumah sakit, dan melihat ada beberapa ANBU dan melihat Hokage disana. Ia tidak perduli kalau ia bolos, ia ingin tahu keadaan Naruto-kun.

(Location: Konoha Hospital)

Setelah berlari selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Yuki sampai di rumah sakit yang familiar karena ia sudah biasa disini ketika para penduduk desa berusaha melakukan Demon Hunt.

Ia kemudian melihat Hokage, tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung lari ke arah Hokage.

"Jiji!" Panggil Yuki.

Hokage melihat ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum ketika melihat Yuki. "Ah, Yuki-chan. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Ekspresi Yuki terlihat sedih, "A-apa.. Apa rumornya benar?" Tanya Yuki.

Hiruzen, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yuki menghela nafasnya, "Benar, Yuki-chan." Ucapnya pelan.

Yuki mengangguk, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun dan Tatsuki-chan?" Tanya Yuki.

"Sasuke-kun dan Tatsuki-chan tidak menerima luka apa-apa," Ucap Hiruzen. "Tetapi, kau tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka dulu karena mereka sedang mengalami mental trauma karena tragedi tadi malam. Aku akan membiarkan mereka berdua lebih dahulu." Lanjut Hiruzen.

Yuki mengangguk, "La-lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuki dengan pelan. Berharap Naruto masih hidup.

Hiruzen sendiri tahu tentang hubungan Yuki dan Naruto karena Yuki terus menceritakannya tentang Naruto. Ia sendiri juga tahu kalau Yuki suka Naruto. Ia kemudian diam beberapa saat. Tidak tahu harus berbicara ini pada Yuki atau tidak. "Naruto-kun… Masih hidup." Ucap Hiruzen. Mata Yuki terlihat melebar penuh harapan. "Tetapi… Ia sedang dalam keadaan koma antara hidup dan mati. Mungkin ia akan bangun besok, tetapi, paling lama ia akan bangun seminggu kemudian. Luka pada matanya lumayan parah, dan kita harus mentranplantasi mata untuknya agar ia tidak buta. Sayangnya, tidak ada mata Uchiha lain yang pas. Dan, untungnya, mata kakaknya, Uchiha Shisui pas untuknya. Akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk mentranplantasi mata Shisui-kun ke Naruto-kun." Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyuman.

Yuki akhirnya merasa lega. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Akademi lagi, dan mengunjugni Naruto, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki setelah pulang.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Akhirnya selesai. 5500+ words. Ohya, Naruto disini baru membangkitkan Mangekyou dan memaksa matanya memakai dua tekhnique Mangekyou yang sangat berbahaya, jadi, membuat pandangan matanya jadi ngeblur dan hampir buta. Hiruzen memutuskan buat ngetransplantasi mata Shisui ke Naruto biar pandangan Naruto bisa jelas lagi. Jadi, dia gatahu sebenernya Naruto dapet Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Untuk MS Naruto, MS-nya berbentuk bintang berkaki tiga. Lalu EMS-nya.. ada yang bisa membayangkan MS Naruto digabung sama MS Shisui? Jadi, begitulah.

Jadi, Naruto langsung dapet EMS, biar setiap dia latihan make tekhnik Mangekyou, pandangannya ga jadi ngeblur.

Untuk tekhnik EMS Naruto, bakal ada 5 tekhnik. Yang pertama, Kamui. Entah kenapa di fic-fict lain dimana Naruto punya MS.

Lalu yang kedua, Amaterasu. Tekhnik Amaterasu ada di mata kiri Naruto. Kemudian yang ketiga, tentunya Susano'o karena semua MS menurutku punya Susano'o. Dan menurutku, kenapa Obito/Kakashi gapunya Susano'o adalah karena MS mereka cuma sebelah. Kalau Obito punya kedua mata MS-nya, aku yakin dia bakal punya Susano'o.

Lalu yang terakhir, Kotoamatsukami. Ia gabisa make tekhnik ini terlalu sering, dan Cuma bisa make 6 bulan sekali, engga kaya Shisui yang 10 tahun sekali.!

Sayonara


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **"My name's Uchiha Naruto." – Human Speaking.**

 **'Oh no…' – Human Thought.**

 **"Grrr.." – Bijuu/Summon Speaking.**

 **'Soon….' – Bijuu/Summon Thingking.**

 **Great Naruto**

 **Chapter 4: I'm Not Alone**

-Hospital-

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya terang sedikit menghalangi pemandangan Naruto. Yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah, matanya terasa berbeda. Badannya terasa sangat sakit. Atap berwarna putih adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah ia membuka matanya. Bau obat-obatan tercium dimana-mana.

Rumah sakit?

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya. Setelah itu, kejadian-kejadian di malam 'itu' langsung teringat di otak Naruto. Kakaknya yang mati melindunginya. Lalu, ia yang mencoba menyerang Itachi hanya dengan insting. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasakan kekuatan baru di matanya pada waktu itu.

Ia menggertakan giginya. Satu nama yang akan ia benci sekarang. Uchiha Itachi. Ia berjanji akan membuat hidupnya menderita. Ia membunuh Shisui. Kakaknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Mencoba membuat konsklusi bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi, dan ia baru bangun dari mimpi buruk. Ia tahu, kakaknya pasti sebentar lagi akan mendobrak pintu rumah sakitnya, dan langsung memanggil namanya dengan nada idiot. Lalu Mikoto-baa juga ada disana membawa makan siang untuknya. Dan kemudian, ada Sasuke dan Tatsuki yang selalu mengganggunya. Kemudian ada Fugaku-jii dengan wajah stoicnya, padahal dari dalam, ia khawatir padanya. Tentu saja, semua ini itu mimpi. Tidak mungkin Itachi membunuh Shisui-nii, kan? Itu tidak mungkin.

Tetapi, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tahu itu bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, mati dibunuh Itachi. Memikirkan itu saja, membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Kalau menurut buku yang ia baca, ia sudah sampai tahap ketiga untuk orang yang baru kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Tahap pertama, setelah mengetahui berita bahwa salah satu orang terdekatnya mati, orang itu tidak akan percaya dan menganggap semua mimpi. Lalu tahap kedua, setelah sadar bahwa itu bukan mimpi, orang itu langsung menangis dan berjanji akan balas dendam kepada orang yang membuuh orang yang berharganya. Lalu tahap ketiga, setelah selesai marah, orang itu akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian orang berharganya.

Naruto, saat ini sudah sampai tahap ketiga. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andaikan saja ia lebih kuat, Shisui tidak akan mati! Ia berjanji akan berlatih lebih kuat. Dan, balas dendam pada Itachi. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Itachi. Apakah Itachi berhasil kabur? Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti ditahan oleh Uchiha Police Force dan dihukum oleh Fugaku-jii. Yap, pasti itu.

Ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan ternyata, ia dihentikan oleh suster yang menjaganya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena ia tidak sadar ada suster daritadi.

"Jangan bangun dahulu, badanmu masih sakit." Ucap sang suster itu.

Naruto diam saja dan menuruti suster itu, dan kembali tiduran di kasur rumah sakit, sebelum sang suster memanggil ANBU yang ada di ruangan untuk melapor ke Hokage untuk memberitahu keadaannya. Naruto diam saja, mengabaikan sang suster mencatat diagnosisnya. Ia tidak perduli. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah; Balas dendam.

Ia melihat keluar jendela. DI luar terlihat damai. Sinar matahari yang cerah, menandai bahwa ini adalah siang hari. Lalu burung-burung berterbangan dengan senang, seakan mengejek keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin melihat Shisui untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setidakya, mengecek ke kuburannya dan mengunjunginya.

Setelah itu, ia akan latihan dan latihan sampai tulang-tulangnya tidak kuat lagi. Ia masih terlalu lemah. Ia tidak berlatih keras, dan akibatnya Shisui mati. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Ia ingat, ia membeku saat Itachi melempar Shuriken ke arahnya. Emosi takutnya membuat badannya tidak bisa bergerak. Sebagai seorang ninja, ninja tidak boleh terhalangi oleh emosi disaat misi.

Ia akan berlatih keras lagi, dan kemudian balas dendam pada Itachi. Setelah selesai balas dendam pada Itachi, ia akan berlatih terus agar ia bisa melindungi sisa keluarganya lagi. Pamannya, Fugaku, bibinya, Mikoto, lalu Sasuke dan Tatsuki yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, dan melihat Sandaime Hokage disana. Tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto tetap diam. Pikirannya masih kacau. Keadaan mentalnya buruk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya sang Sandaime Hokage dengan nada khawatir. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sandaime memberinya simpati atau apa. Ia tidak perlu simpati dari siapapun.

Memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Sandaime, Naruto bertanya, "Dimana Shisui?" Walaupun ia bertanya, nadanya terdengar memaksa. Ia perlu tahu dimana Shisui. Ia masih berharap semua ini mimpi. Tanpa sadar, air mata di salah satu matanya mulai keluar ketika ia mengucapkan nama Shisui.

Sandaime diam saja. Hiruzen tidak ingin berbohong, dan memberi harapan palsu pada Naruto. Tetapi, dalam keadaan mentalnya sekarang, jika ia beritahu seluruh kebenarannya, seluruh, termasuk semua klan Uchiha dibantai, keadaan mental Naruto akan semakin drop. Hiruzen sudah berpangalam dengan orang-orang yang memiliki keadaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia dijuluki, The Professor, karena pikirannya dan pengalamannya. Ia juga dijuluki The Professor karena pemikiran strateginya membuatnya selamat dari 3 Perang Dunia Shinobi.

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk pekerjaan ini. Seandainya Minato masih hidup, ia bisa santai di rumahnya bersama Biwako, minum teh hangat, dan menghisap marijuana, dan kemudian melihat anaknya, Asuma, memiliki anak, lalu melihat Konohamaru setidaknya menjadi Jounin. Sepertinya, mimpinya untuk menikmati hidup yang damai tidak pernah ia raih.

Hiruzen memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Naruto yang sebenarnya, tetapi, tidak seluruhnya. Ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebisanya tanpa perlu memberi tahu bahwa klan Uchiha dibantai dalam satu malam oleh Uchiha Itachi. Tetapi, Hiruzen tahu, bahwa Naruto perlu mendengar seluruhnya.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Hiruzen dengan sedih.

Naruto tampak mengerti maksud Hiruzen, ia kemudian menangis. Andaikan saja ia tahu, bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Shisui. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Shisui. Konoha bisa menunggunya. Dengan berat hati, Naruto berusaha menerima kenyataan. Setidaknya, Shisui sudah bisa bergabung bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Seberusaha apapun ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Shisui sudah mati, ia tetap tidak bisa membayangkan ia hidup tanpa Shisui.

"Bisakah.. kau membawaku ke kuburannya? Aku ingin mengunjunginya.." Ucap Naruto dengan pelan, sehingga terdengar seperti gumaman.

Walaupun pelan, Hiruzen mendengar itu. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto menerima kenyataan bahwa Shisui sudah mati. Ia tersenyum. Orang seperti Naruto jarang ditemukan. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Ia ada di pemakaman Konoha… yang dikhususkan untuk pahlawan Konoha. Ia adalah seorang pahlawan Konoha. Karena itu, namanya diukir disana. Kau bisa mengunjunginya esok hari, karena besok kau boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit." Ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk. Setidaknya, harapan Shisui tercapai. Ia pernah ingat Shisui berkata bahwa harapannya adalah, mati melindungi seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Mati sebagai pahlawan. Ia tersenyum mengingat itu. Awalnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Shisui ingin mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain. Tetapi, kali ini ia mengerti. Agar, orang yang kita cintai bisa terus hidup, dengan ingatan bahwa kita mengorbankan nyawanya agar mereka tetap hidup. Mungkin, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama untuk orang yang berharga untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang orang yang berharga untuknya, "Hokage-sama, dimana Sasuke dan Tatsuki?" Tanya Naruto, melihat ke arah Hiruzen dengan pandangan khawatir.

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto, "Mereka ada di Akademi, bersama Yuki-chan. Mereka bertiga sangat khawatir kepadamu, dan selalu menjengukmu sepulang dari Akademi. Ohya, Naruto-kun, kau koma selama dua minggu. Dan juga, kedua matamu saat itu, dalam keadaan sangat parah dan hampir membuatmu buta," Ucap Sandaime Hokage, melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hiruzen kembali dengan bingung, "Hokage-sama? Mataku terasa baik-baik saja. Walaupun agak terasa.. err, berbeda." Ucap Naruto.

Hiruzen mengangguk, "Aku baru ingin membicarakan tentang itu, Naruto-kun," Ucap Sandaime. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat duduk di samping kasur Naruto, "Karena matamu saat itu sangat parah, Tim dokter memutuskan untuk mentranplantasi mata. Saat itu, hanya mata Shisui yang cocok untukmu. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk mentranplantasi mata Shisui ke matamu agar matamu kembali normal. Dan sepertinya sukses. Maaf kalau kita tidak meminta izinmu. Saat itu situasinya sangat krisis." Lanjut Hiruzen.

Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum, "Setidaknya, dengan begini, mata ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Shisui-nii untukku," Gumam Naruto, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Sandaime Hokage, "Jadi, apa saja yang terjadi selama aku koma?" Tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen terlihat sedih sesaat. Apa ia harus memberitahu Naruto tentang klannya? Atau ia harus memberitahunya besok? Kalau ia tidak memberitahunya, Naruto akan marah kepadanya. Terkadang, hidup memang menyusahkan. Seandainya ia beritahu yang sebenarnya, Naruto akan kembali sedih dan mentalnya kembali drop karena setelah mengetahui satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya mati, ia kemudian mendapat berita bahwa klannya dibantai. Tetapi, jika ia memutuskan untuk berbohong, Naruto akan menganggap ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Hiruzen menghela nafasnya, semoga keputusan yang diambilnya benar.

"Naruto-kun… Klan Uchiha dibantai dalam satu malam oleh Uchiha Itachi."

-Academy-

Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus hari ini. Walaupun sebenarnya, moodnya tak pernah bagus lagi semenjak hari itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Hari itu.. dimana ia kehilangan keluarganya… Hari dimana kakaknya, orang yang sangat ia idolakan, mengkhianatinya, dan membantai klan Uchiha hanya untuk mengetes kekuatannya.

Memikirkan itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya menghela nafasnya panjang dan menggelengkan nafasnya. Saat ini, ia biarkan terlebih dahulu. Ia masih mempunyai adiknya, atau kembarannya. Ia tersenyum sedikit ketika memikirkan Tatsuki. Seandainya Ia tidak selalu ada untuk menenangkannya, ia bisa jadi seorang emo yang haus akan kekuatan dan ingin balas dendam, tetapi entah kenapa, adiknya, Tatsuki tak membiarkannya. Ketika ia menanyainya kenapa, ia hanya berkata bahwa ia yakin Itachi bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada orang di klan Uchiha yang ia sayangi selain keluarganya. Kematian ayahnya, ia tidak terlalu depresi karena ayahnya rada jauh padanya. Tetapi, yang paling membuat hatinya pecah adalah ibunya mati. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang di klan Uchiha yang tidak membandingkannya dan Tatsuki kepada Itachi. Ia selalu sayang pada ibunya, jadi, hatinya selalu sakit jika mengingat bahwa ibunya telah meninggal.

Lalu, yang terakhir, adalah Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini, ia lebih mengidolakan Naruto daripada Itachi karena Naruto, walaupun stoic seperti Itachi, bisa bertingkah seperti anak-anak ketika bermain dengannya dan Tatsuki. Hatinya hampir pecah juga ketika mengetahui berita bahwa klan Uchiha dibantai. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto juga, tetapi ternyata, ia masih hidup dan dalam keadaan koma. Ia lega ketika mendengar itu. Walaupun koma, setidaknya, Naruto masih hidup. Dan yeah, ia yakin bahwa Naruto-nii-san nya terlalu kuat untuk Itachi.

"-suke!"

"Sasuke!"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat kaget. Ia menengok ke samping kanannya, ke sumber suara yang sangat familiar, Tatsuki.

"Hn, Tatsuki?" Respon Sasuke, sudah kembali dari kagetnya.

Tatsuki memandangi Sasuke lagi dengan tatapan khawatir. Walaupun Tatsuki tidak mengakuinya, ia sangat perduli pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan mulai membangun sifat brother-complex. Sedikit. Ia sayang Sasuke, tetapi hanya sebatas saudara. Ia tidak suka dengan Incest.

"Apa kau tidak apa? Kau melamun.." Ucap Tatsuki dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Yeah… Hanya memikirkan sesuatu…" Balas Sasuke.

Melihat ini, Tatsuki tersenyum, "Baiklah, jam makan siang sudah mulai. Mari kita makan bersama Yuki-chan!" Seru Tatsuki semangat sambil menyeret Sasuke keluar kelas.

Sasuke hanya pasrah diseret oleh kembarannya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi hari ini. Pikirannya kemdian beralih ke nama yang Tatsuki sebutkan. Yuki Uzumaki. Semenjak Sasuke ingat, sejak Tatsuki dan ia masuk Akademi, ia selalu mellihat Tatsuki selalu bersama dengan Yuki. Dan entah kenapa, ia juga sering melihat para orang tua memberi sorotan benci kepada Yuki, dan anak lainnya menjauh. Ketika ia bertanya ini kepada Itachi, Itachi hanya menjawab,

"Orang-orang takut pada suatu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui. Cobalah berteman dengannya, ia terlihat kesepian."

Karena kata-kata itu juga, Tatsuki terlihat kasihan pada Yuki dan mulai berteman dengannya. Pada waktu pertama kali mereka bercakap-cakap, Sasuke mengobservasinya. Ia tidak ingin menjudge seseorang dari apa yang ia dengar. Jadi, ia mulai mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya. Dan, semakin lama ia berteman dengannya, semakin mengerti ia apa yang Yuki rasakan. Dari luar, ia hanya terlihat seperti perempuan cerewet yang selalu berteriak akan menjadi Hokage untuk dapat perhatian. Tetapi dari dalam, ia bisa melihat bahwa ia hanyalah perempuan yang kesepian dan butuh seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Yuki seperti selalu dibenci para penduduk, dan, itu membuatnya frustasi. Jadilah, ia menyerah, dan bertanya pada Yuki sendiri tentang ini. Dan ternyata, Yuki sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dan, itu kembali membuatnya bingung.

Dan ya.. Yuki juga ternyata mengetahui Naruto, dan ternyata, Naruto melatihnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

All-in-all, ia berteman dengan Yuki. Setidaknya, Yuki bukanlah fangirls. Jadilah, mereka bertiga, ia, Tatsuki dan Yuki menjadi grup.

"Yuki-chan!" Ia mendengar suara Tatsuki memanggil Yuki. Setelah pembantaian keluarganya, ia masih bingung bagaimana bisa Tatsuki bisa riang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sendiri jadi lebih dingin pada orang lain.

Di bawah pohon, Yuki terlihat sedang duduk. Kotak makannya ia pegang dan ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tatsuki dan Sasuke, "Tatsuki-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Yuki. Rambut blondenya masih tetap ia kuncir high-ponytail dan ia memakai dress berwarna orange dengan sedikit pola berwarna biru.

Sasuke hanya menggumam 'Hn' seperti biasa, dan Tatsuki terlihat senang melihat Yuki. Dan, dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Tatsuki dan Yuki sudah bergosip seperti biasa. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, 'Perempuan,' Batinnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping kedua anak perempuan itu sambil mengabaikan tatapan cinta dari para fangirls, dan kemudian memakan bentonya sambil mendengarkan Yuki dan Tatsuki bergosip.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh kesamping dan menatap Yuki yang memandangnya dengan penasaran. Sasuke menaikan alisnya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat dan tanpa emosi.

Alis Yuki terlihat berkedut menandakan ia kesal, "Hmph! Lama-lama kau terlihat seperti Naruto-nii!" Seru Yuki sambil cemberut.

Sasuke mendengar ini hanya menaikan alisnya, "Oh?"

Yuki terlihat cemberut. "Sasu-teme!" Teriak Yuki.

Mendengar ini, alis Sasuke berkedut menandakan ia kesal, "Dobe."

Dan, selama beberapa menit, Sasuke dan Yuki hanya bertengkar sambil memakan makanan mereka sementara Tatsuki memakan bentonya dengan tenang sambil sedikit tertawa kecil.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran terakhir. Pelajaran terakhir hanyalah pelajaran Sejarah. Pelajaran Sejarah kali ini bukan hanya tentang Sejarah Konohagakure, tetapi juga tokoh ninja terkenal di Konohagakure, dan di dunia.

Para murid mendengar cerita Iruka dengan asyik karena kadang tokoh yang disebutkan adalah idola mereka, sampai akhirnya salah satu murid menunjukan tangannya.

Iruka melihat ke arah murid itu, "Ya, Yorusuke?" Tanya Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, siapakah ninja pertama di dunia? Maksudku, pasti ada ninja pertama di dunia, kan?" Tanyanya Yorusuke dengan penasaran. Para murid juga memerhatikan Yorusuke dan menatap ke Iruka, ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Iruka tersenyum, "Yap, Yorusuke. Ninja pertama di dunia adalah seseorang bernama Rikudou Sennin. Aku menduga bahwa itu hanyalah gelarnya, bukan nama aslinya. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya. Yang diketahui tentangnya hanyalah, ia menciptakan Ninjutsu, genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, dan lain-lainnya. Ia adalah orang yang membuat dunia ninja. Ia dianggap sebagai tuhan dunia ninja, dan kekuatannya setara dengan tuhan sendiri. Di catatan sejarah yang ada, dikatakan ia mengalahkan monster yang sangat kuat bernama Juubi dan menyelamatkan dunia. Aku tidak tahu lagi tentang Rikudou Sennin karena catatan sejarahnya sangat jarang," Jelas Iruka. "Tetapi, banyak yang menganggap bahwa cerita tentang Rikudou Sennin hanya mitos. Banyak yang percaya, banyak yang tidak. Jadi, tidak diketahui kebenarannya."

Setelah itu, Iruka menjelaskan lagi para ninja terkenal, dan sejarah mereka. Setelah satu jam, akhirnya kelas selesai.

Sasuke, Yuki, dan Tatsuki seperti biasa, mereka pulang bersama dan kini berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit untuk mengunjungi Naruto.

-Hospital-

Naruto tiduran di kasur rumah sakit. Sandaime telah memberitahunya bahwa klan Uchiha dibantai oleh Itachi. Naruto, mendengar itu langsung shock. Ia kembali dendam pada Itachi. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia kembali tenang. Timnya, Team 9, juga berkunjung tadi. Mereka membantu menenangi Naruto. Sayangnya, mereka harus kembali untuk Team training, dan mendo'akan Naruto untuk cepat sembuh agar Tim mereka bisa kembali complete.

Naruto melihat ke arah jendela sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap keluar, sambil membayangkan bahwa Shisui kini sudah bahagia bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san agar ia tidak terlalu sedih lagi.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto langsung menghadap ke pintu, disana, ia melihat 3 orang anak yang ingin ia lihat. Mereka terlihat membeku ketika melihatnya. Naruto hanya manikan alisnya melihat ini.

"Hm, Sasuke, Tatsuki, Yuki." Sapa Naruto.

Mereka bertiga kemudian langsung tersenyum lebar dan langsung meloncat kearahnya sambil berteriak 'Naruto-nii!' Mereka kemudian berkata bahwa mereka sangat khawatir pada Naruto, dan bahkan menangis agar Naruto cepat sembuh.

Naruto hanya mengusap rambut mereka, "Ugh, badanku masih sakit. Tenang, Sasuke, Tatsuki, Yuki." Ucapnya.

Ketiga murid Akademi itu hanya menjawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi putih mereka.

Setelah mengobrol bersama mereka bertiga untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Naruto sudah bilang besok ia akan dilepas dari Rumah Sakit, dan akan tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Tatsuki, membuat Sasuke dan Tatsuki tersenyum sangat besar.

Malam telah datang dengan cepat, dan Naruto tertidur. Bermimpi tentang waktu indahnya bersama ayahnya dan kakaknya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto telah dilepas dari Rumah Sakit, dan kini sedang duduk di rumahnya, yang juga rumah Sasuke dan Tatsuki. Ia duduk sendirian di sofa rumah barunya. Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Setelah dilepas dari Rumah Sakit, tujuan pertamanya adalah makam Shisui.

Ia menghabiskan waktu dua jam disana. Tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, dan hanya menangis disana. Setelah itu, ia ke rumah barunya, dan membereskan barangnya, dan membereskan rumah. Sepertinya, Sasuke dan Tatsuki tidak pernah membersihkan rumah, dan ia duga bahwa yang selalu membersihkan rumah adalah Mikoto. Dan dari yang ia dengar dari Sasuke dan Tatsuki sendiri, mereka berdua biasa sarapan di luar, atau sarapan bersama Yuki, yang berarti bahwa mereka tidak bisa memasak juga.

'Oh great,' Pikir Naruto sarkastik, 'Aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga keluarga ini. Wonderful,' Lanjutnya.

Timnya juga sedang dalam misi, dan ia tidak diperbolehkan ikut sesi latihan mereka, atau mengikuti misi karena kondisinya.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia memutuskan untuk latihan dan melakukan pemanasan sedikit.

Ia memulai latihannya dengan physical training. Setelah lari mengelilingi compund klan Uchiha 5 kali, ia mulai senam agar tubuhnya tetap fit. Ia kemudian latihan Taijutsu, dan mulai melakukan beberapa kata's Taijutsu style klan Uchiha.

Setelah itu semua selesai, ia melakukan Ninjutsu Training. Tidak banyak, ia hanya melakukan beberapa C-Rank Jutsu. Setelah selesai semua itu, saatnya ia melatih mata Sharingannya. Ia mengaktifkan mata Sharingannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia kembali mengingat sesuatu di saat hari 'itu'. Disaat itu, Naruto tahu ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk melawan Itachi, tetapi, ia juga sempat mengingat bahwa Itachi terlihat kaget melihat matanya. Ia kemudian juga mengingat bahwa ia melakukan suatu jurus pada Itachi secara tanpa sadar, dan Sharingannya terasa lebih kuat. Ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang baru. Ia merasa bahwa ia sangat kuat.

Ia mencoba mengingat sensasi itu, dan menambahkan chakra ke Sharingannya. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah, dan feeling itu datang lagi. Feeling dimana Naruto merasakan ia sangat kuat. Naruto menatap sekeliling. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah air yang ia pakai untuk melakukan Ninjutsu Suiton. Ia menatap refleksinya di air, dan matanya melebar Shock.

Di matanya bukan lagi sebuah Sharingan. Itu terlihat seperti mata Shisui, tetapi ada sedikit modifikasinya.

Mata Naruto kemudian melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Mangekyou Sharingan! Ia mempunyai Mangekyou Sharingan. Ia kemudian tersenyum, mungkin, ia bisa mencoba beberapa tekhnik baru.

-With Sasuke and Tatsuki-

Sasuke dan Tatsuki berjalan dengan lelah ke rumahnya. Hari ini, Akademi melakukan Taijutsu sparing. Tentu saja, laki-laki melawan laki-laki, dan perempuan melawan perempuan. Sasuke, dengan susah payah menang melawan seorang anak bernama Kiba, sementara Tatsuki harus berduel dengan Yuki, dan berakhir dengan draw.

Mereka sangat lelah, dan hari ini tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memberi Naruto-nii kunjungan, dan langsung saja mengarah ke Compound.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua diam saja. Nyaman dengan keadaan satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua kini sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Sasuke dan Tatsuki membuka pintu rumah mereka seperti biasa. Mereka kemudian melepas sendal mereka dan berkata,

"Tadaima."

Walaupun begitu, mereka tahu tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Toh, keluarga mereka sudah tidak ada lagi…

"Okaeri."

Mata mereka melebar ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam. Suara itu… mereka sangat kenal suara itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang mempunyai suara itu. Mereka melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian tersenyum besar.

Mereka berlari masuk ke rumah, dan mencium aroma makanan.

Disana, mereka melihat Naruto memasakan mereka makanan, dan baru saja selesai, dan sekarang menaruh makanannya di meja makan.

"Saatnya makan siang, Sasuke, Tatsuki."

Sasuke dan Tatsuki melihat satu sama lain, dan tersenyum bahagia.

Setidaknya, mereka tidak sendiri lagi.

To Be Continued…

A/N:

Di chapter depan, Naruto akan kembali beraksi bersama Timnya, dan mereka akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin. Jadi, pastinya di chapter depan bakal ada action, walaupun aku buruk dalam nulis action.

Untuk EMS Naruto, itu adalah gabungan dari MS Shisui, dan MS Naruto, jadi, yeah, bayangin aja karena aku susah deskripsikannya.

Untuk soal reaksi Naruto pada Itachi, tentu saja dia marah dan berencana untuk balas dendam. Yang benar saja, kalo satu-satunya keluarga kalian dibunuh, tentu kalian akan kan?

Tapi, semakin lama, Naruto bakal menyadari ada yang salah, dan bakal caritahu kebenaran dibalik Pembantai Klan Uchiha.

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **"Hello." – Human Speaking.**

 **'Hm…' – Human Thought.**

 **"Grrr…." – Bijuu / Summoning Animal Speaking.**

 **'Grah…' – Bijuu / Summoning Animal Speaking.**

 **"Hey." – Okuninushi.**

 **Great Naruto**

 **Chapter 5: Okuninushi**.

Sudah selama seminggu Naruto sudah sembuh dari komanya. Selama seminggu itu, ia tidak boleh ikut latihan Tim, dan ikut misi oleh Shikaku, karena keadaannya, walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali bilang ia tidak apa-apa. Selama seminggu itu juga, hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke dan Tatsuki membaik. Ia sudah melihat Sasuke dan Tatsuki sebagai adiknya sendiri, dan berjanji pada Shisui bahwa ia akan melindungi mereka berdua, walaupun ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Selama seminggu itu juga, Yuki juga kadang-kadang menginap di Uchiha Manor, karena Apartemennya yang tidak bagus untuk ditinggali, dan juga ia kesepian, dan ingin bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke dan Tatsuki malah senang, karena rumah mereka makin ramai karena Yuki.

Sifat Naruto juga mulai berubah, hampir drastik. Ia masih tetap dingin, bahkan lebih dingin, tetapi kadang Ia juga membuat comment saskartik, yang kadang membuat yang mendengarnya tertawa. Dan tentu saja, wajah Naruto masih tetap expresionless seperti biasa.

Karena Naruto tidak boleh ikut dalam latihan tim, ia berlatih keras selama seminggu. Ia lebih melatih Mangekyou Sharingannya, dan mengetes kekuatannya. Dan tentu saja, kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan membuat Naruto terrified.

Dan juga, ia juga membuat sebuah jutsu, dalam waktu seminggu. Karena Mangekyou Sharingannya, kontrol Sharingan biasanya juga lebih baik, dan lebih hebat. Secara tidak sengaja, ia membuat sebuah jurus, bernama Ahanagi. Jurus ini, bisa dibilang seperti jurus klan Yamanaka. Naruto bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, melihat memorinya, dan mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Tetapi, itu menghabiskan bayak chakra. Dan lalu, jika ia bisa saja secara tidak sengaja, konsentrasinya lepas, ia bisa selamanya terperangkap di pikiran orang itu.

All-in-all, Naruto semakin kuat dalam seminggu. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang Mangekyou Sharingan-nya, atau jurus barunya. Naruto juga, ia menemukan bahwa ia bisa melakukan Kotoamatsukami.

Naruto, seperti seorang jenius lainnya, mencoba mereplika tekhnik Kotoamatsukami. Sejak ia membuat jurus Ahanagi, ia, entah kenapa mempunyai perasaan bangga di dadanya karena berhasil membuat jurus. Karena itu, dia jadi ketagihan, dan mencoba membuat jurus. Dan bahkan, berhasil mencuri buku 'How To Make Jutsus' by Senju Tobirama. Yang ada di perpustakaan ninja, yang seharusnya hanya untuk ANBU dan Jounin.

Naruto menemukan, bahwa setiap handseal mempunyai arti tertentu, tidak hanya untuk memudahkan memanipulasi chakra. Contohnya, Ram Seal, yang biasa dipakai ninja, gunanya adalah untuk menyalurkan chakra ke semua bagian tubuh dengan mudah. Biasa digunakan untuk menkonsentrasi untuk memfokuskan chakra di salah satu area tubuh. Ox Seal, fungsinya adalah untuk memanipulasi chakra kita menjadi elemen api. Ada segel lainnya yang memanipulasi chakra menjadi elemen lainnya. Ada juga segel yang berguna untuk membagi sebuah chakra, seperti Kage Bunshin.

Narutopun, selama 2 hari, tidak terlihat tanpa buku itu di tangannya, sambil tersenyum bagaikan idiot.

Dan tentu saja, saking jeniusnya dia, dia menemukan cara untuk mereplika Kotoamatsukami milik kakaknya!

Dan tentu saja, tidak seperti Kotoamatsukami yang adalah Genjutsu, jutsu yang ada di theory Naruto bukanlah Genjutsu sama sekali. Pertama, Naruto menggunakan Ahanagi untuk masuk ke dalam memori seseorang. Tekhnik Ahanagi sebenarnya adalah, saat Naruto ada di pikiran mereka, Naruto hanya menonton memori mereka. Tetapi, dengan sedikit modifikasi, Naruto akan merubah memori mereka. Tentu saja, itu sangat susah. Melakukan Ahanagi saja butuh Naruto konsentrasi yang sangat besar, dan ia hanya 11 tahun, Kami! Dan ia sudah membuat sebuah jutsu, dan memikirkan theory jutsu yang akan ia buat. Itu semua terlalu banyak untuk Naruto yang masih 11 tahun.

Narutopun memperkirakan, bahwa tekhnik yang Naruto namai sebagai Experiment 1121, bahwa tekhnik itu akan komplete, mungkin dalam 4 atau 5 tahun lagi, Tidak mungkin kan Naruto bisa langsung memasteri jutsu yang ia buat kurang dari sebulan? Yondaime Hokage saja membuat Hiraishin no Jutsu bertahun-tahun.

Ohya, dan satu lagi, Naruto sekarang mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk melatih 3 anak kecil. Yah, ia tahu ia juga anak kecil, tetapi ia sudah Genin. Ninja adalah dewasa.

3 Anak kecil itu… siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, Tatsuki, dan Yuki? Ia terpaksa harus melatih Sasuke dan Tatsuki karena mereka harus bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, dan ia juga selalu melatih Yuki after all. Dan tentu saja, itu seperti neraka bagi Naruto.

Hell, mereka bahkan tidak bisa diam dan bermeditasi beberapa menit! Kalau Sasuke, tentu saja ia masih bisa menanganinya, karena Sasuke sendiri adalah orang yang pendiam dan agak dingin, tipikal Uchiha.

Tetapi, Tatsuki dan Yuki yang menjadi masalah. Ketika Naruto menyuruh mereka bermeditasi, mereka tidak bisa diam, dan setiap detik selalu saja bergerak dari posisi mereka, atau mengobrol satu sama lain.

All-in-all, itu adalah satu minggu yang sangat neraka bagi Naruto. Otaknya penuh dengan berbagai skenario tentang jurus-jurus yang bisa ia modifikasi. Seperti Goukakyuu no Jutsu, dimana ia ingin memdifikasinya, dimana daripada satu bola api, menjadi dua bola api. Atau mungkin Rasengan milik Yondaime Hokage, dimana daripada harus mendekat ke lawan dan menghempaskan Rasengan ke tubuh lawan, ia modifikasi untuk bisa dilempar. Atau mungkin dijadikan seperti Laser Beam, seperti Bijuudama.

Yep, selama seminggu ini, ia sangat suka memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan untuk memodifikasi sebuah jutsu. Hell, ia bahkan sudah membuat jurusnya sendiri, di umur 11 tahun! Yah, walaupun Ahanagi terbuat dari hanya kebetulan.

Well, akhirnya, seminggu itu sudah selesai! Akhirnya Naruto bisa lanjut ke kebiasaan dahulunya. Misi bersama Timnya! Itu adalah hal yang ia sangat tunggu-tunggu. Lagipula, terakhir kali Ia mendapat misi, ia mendapatkan 2 Fangirl baru. Yep, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak jatuh pada pesona Uchiha Naruto? Yep, ia kadang juga agak narsis. Tipikal Uchiha.

Naruto terengah-engah. Ia kini ada di Forbidden Forest, atau, yang biasa mereka bilang, Forest of The Death. Tempat dimana Naruto berlatih latihan ninjutsu yang agak dedtruktif.

Ia melihat ke arah pohon di depannya. Well, ia baru saja melakukan B-Rank Ninjutsu. B-Rank ninjutsu biasanya dipakai oleh para Chuunin. Naruto adalah Uchiha, dan seorang jenius, tentu saja ia bisa. Well, sifat arrogant Naruto, yang turun temurun dari Uchiha, kembali muncul.

Ia tersenyum puas. Oh hell, Itachi tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Pikiran Naruto kembali pada Itachi dan tersenyum. Oh, Itachi akan membayarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi, pikiran Naruto kembali pada klan Uchiha yang dibantai. Naruto ingat bahwa Sandaime berkata bahwa beberapa Uchiha mempunyai mata yang hilang.

Itu membuat Naruto berpikir keras. Ia yakin Itachi tidak mungkin mengambil mata Uchiha. Walaupun Naruto yakin Itachi gila, Itachi tetap mempunyai harga diri seorang Uchiha. Ia menghormati Uchiha, dan ia tidak mungkin mengambil mata mereka, dan memberinya kepada orang lain.

Berarti, ada yang mengambil bola mata Uchiha. Itu membuat Naruto menggeram kesal. Well, tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Sharingan. Itu adalah Kekkei Genkai klan Uchiha. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat adalah orang dimana-mana mempunyai Sharingan di salah satu mata mereka seperti Hatake Kakashi.

Berarti, Naruto akan mempunyai petualangan baru untuk menemukan orang ini. Naruto akhir-akhir ini bosan. Dan, Uchiha Naruto jika bosan, ia akan berlatih secara brutal. Well, ia sudah berlatih secara brutal, dan ia sekarang kembali bosan. Oh, ia akan melakukan petualangan untuk menemukan identitas orang ini. Naruto akan secara tersembunyi, masuk ke Hokage Tower, melakukan sedikit research, mendengar gosip, dan lain-lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui ini, tetapi Naruto sangat menyukai sesuatu yang extreme dan adrenalin. Ia duga, itu sifat turunan dari Shisui.

Naruto mengusap dagunya, dan kemudian berpikir. Pertama-tama, Naruto harus mencaritahu sedikit tentang identitas orang ini.

Pertama, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat lapar akan kekuatan jika ia benar-benar mencuri Sharingan sebanyak itu.

Kedua, orang yang lapar akan kekuatan, biasanya adalah orang yang arrogant.

Ketiga, jika mayat-mayat itu ditemukan oleh ANBU, sudah tanpa bola mata mereka, berarti orang ini sudah tahu akan ada pembantaian, dan langsung cepat mengambil bola mata Uchiha, setelah mereka dibunuh oleh Itachi, dan berarti, ia berasal dari Konoha.

Dan begitulah! Berarti, ia adalah seseorang dari Konoha, arrogant, dan sangat mempunyai kekuatan.

Sebelum Naruto berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Naruto mendengarkan sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Anehnya, suara itu terdengar seperti kicau, tetapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Agh! Manusia bodoh! Mencoba untuk menangkapku!" Kicau suara itu.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan kemudian menatap ke arah sebuah burung. Salah satu burung yang sangat cantik, menurut Naruto. Burung itu bermata putih seperti salju. Matanya berwarna merah, dengan pupil seperti pupil elang berwarna hitam.

Naruto melihat ke arah burung itu. Dan kemudian melihat ke arah lainnya. Sungguh, burung bicara? Itu terdengar seperti lelucon untuk Naruto. Ia mendengar suara kicauan, lagi, yang anehnya, bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Apa yang manusia lakukan disini?" Tanya burung itu dengan kicauan. Ia berkata itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah burung itu, "Well, tuan burung, aku sedang merencanakan rencana untuk menguasai dunia," Jawab Naruto dengan saskartik dan wajah emotionless, tanpa sadar ia juga berbicara dengan kicauan seperti burung itu.

Mata burung itu melebar karena shock, "Oh, seorang Okuninushi? Wow!" Seru burung itu.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, "Okuninushi?" Tanya Naruto, tanpa sadar bahwa ia sedang mengobrol dengan burung. Secara berkicau. Oh, reputasi ia akan hancur jika orang-orang melihat ini. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat adalah orang-orang menyebarkan rumor padanya tentang ia mengobrol dengan burung seperti seorang teman lama. Dengan berkicau.

Burung itu terlihat senang, "Oh! Tentu saja kau tidak tahu tentang Okuninushi, child. Okuninushi adalah orang yang bisa berbicara pada kami, burung. Mereka.. bisa dibilang adalah elite, dan nobel. Okuninushi adalah sebuah hadiah, yang sangat spesial. Okuninushi terakhir yang aku dengar adalah, seseorang bernama Otsutsuki Hagaromo, yang biasa dikenal dengan Rikudou Sennin. Ada banyak keuntungan menjadi Okuninushi, child. Kau bisa menjadikan burung untuk menjadi mata-mata, dan bahkan bertarung. Keuntungan lainnya adalah, kau bisa mensummon burung yang kau temui, tanpa Summoning Contract, dan hanya melakukan segel summoning, dan berkata 'Kuchiyose!' dengan Okuninushi. Keuntungan lainnya adalah, kau bisa membuat jutsu dengan bahasa Okuninushi, jadi, orang-orang tak bisa tahu itu jurus apa, dan tidak bisa dikopi." Jelas burung itu.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar semua itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tetapi Dewi Fortuna sangat menyukainya. Disini, ia, berbicara pada burung, (yap, ia tahu itu terdengar seperti idiot, tetapi, abaikan saja), dan kemudian ia diberitahu sebuah informasi yang membuatnya sangat shock. Naruto memijat keningnya, oh, hidupnya tidak pernah simpel, bukan?

"….Dan sebenarnya, burung jenis apa kau?" Tanya Naruto, membuat topik Okuninushi drop. Ia akan bertanya tentang ini padanya nanti.

Burung itu terlihat senang, "Oh! Aku adalah Avalerion." Jelas burung itu.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat burung berjenis Avela- Avola- oh, apapun itu. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Jenis burung apa itu?" Tanya Naruto. Ia selalu senang belajar, dan mengetahui sesuatu. Dan kini, melihat sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu, membuatnya penasaran.

Burung itu tersenyum, "Aku tidak terkejut kalau kau tidak tahu. Aku bahkan akan lebih terkejut jika kau mengetahui jenisku," ucap burung itu. Naruto melihat dengan penasaran ke arahnya. "Well, child, kami, Avalerion, adalah jenis burung yang sangat langka, dan hanya disangka hanya mitos, seperti Phoenix. Lebihnya lagi, Avalerion lebih langka daripada Phoenix. Kami hanya muncul 60 tahun sekali. Kami, dan Phoenix, bisa dibilang adalah burung yang termasuk, elite, dan nobel. Bisa kau bilang kita seperti klan Senju dan Klan Uchiha dari Konoha. Kami adalah elit daripada yang terelit. Phoenix dan Avalerion, hanya dua jenis burung yang bisa dibilang, bisa menggunakan Chakra dengan cara spesial, dan membuat kita unik. Seperti Phoenix dengan kemampuan mereka dengan elemen Api. Mereka sangat hebat dengan elemen api, sampai-sampai mereka bisa merubah tubuh mereka menjadi api, dan kembali lahir ketika mereka menjadi abu. Kami, Avalerion, mempunyai kekuatan yang sedikit lebih hebat dari Phoenix. Kami Avalerion lebih hebat dalam Genjutsu, dan Elemen Air, yang juga bisa kami ubah menjadi Es. Kita juga bisa membuat salju, dan apapun yang terbuat dari air bahkan awa, dan kabut juga bisa kita buat. Kita sangat hebat dalam Genjutsu, dan bahkan bisa melakukan Genjutsu tanpa lawan mengetahui bahwa mereka masuk dalam genjutsu. Kita juga sangat hebat dalam Elemen Air, sampai-sampai kita bisa membuat tubuh kita menjadi air, dan membuat kita bernafas dalam air. Kita juga bisa membuat es, hanya dengan menatap sesuatu. Kita juga cukup skilled dengan Jikukan Ninjutsu, membuat kita bisa teleportasi kemana saja." Jelas sang Avalerion dengan bangga.

Naruto hanya mentap sang Avalerion dengan pandangan kagum. Sang Avalerion juga mengatakan bahwa burung Phoenix benar-benar ada. Well, hidup Naruto tidak pernah normal. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Kalau kata sang Avalerion benar tentang Okuninushi, maka banyak keuntungan untuk Naruto. Well, harga diri seorang Uchihanya harus segera dipecahkan, karena ia harus minta tolong kepada Avalerion ini, untuk sedikit memberinya pengetahuan tentang Okuninushi. Well, pertama, ia harus mengetahui apaka sang Avalerion ini mempunyai nama. Ia tidak mungkin kan memanggilnya Avalerion terus, atau hanya memanggilnya burung. Burung itu adalah elit, dan ia tahu perasaan seorang elit. Mereka tidak suka disamakan oleh orang biasa.

"Well.. Baiklah, apa kau mempunyai nama, Avalerion?" Tanya Naruto.

Avalerion itu menggeleng, "Tidak," Jawab Avalerion.

Naruto menatap ke arahnya. "Sungguh? Apa ibumu tak pernah memberimu nama? Lalu, bagaimana teman-temanmu memanggilmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sang Avalerion hanya facepalmed, sedikit mendengar nada saskartik di pertanyaan Naruto. "Well, kami, seperti Phoenix, kami tidak lahir dari kandungan jenis kami. Phoenix lahir dari abu, dan Avalerion lahir genangan air." Jawab Avalerion.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama?" Naruto memberi ide.

Sang Avalerion mengangguk semangat, "Aku ingin mempunyai nama!" Seru sang Avalerion.

Naruto kembali mengangguk, dan mengusap dagunya, "Bagaimana kalau Nix?" Naruto menyarankan.

Sang Avalerion terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangguk, "Yep, Nix! Aku suka Nix!"

"Baiklah, Nix, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi hewan peliharaanku, sekaligus mengajarkanku beberapa hal tentang…. Okuninushi?" Ucapnya.

Nix mengangguk dengan semangat. Dengan itu, Naruto pergi ke rumahnya dengan sebuah burung putih cantik di pundaknya.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Keesokan harinya, kita melihat Naruto duduk dengan tenang di cabang pohon di Training Ground 11, menunggu Timnya.

Kemarin, ketika ia membawa pulangnya Nix, Tatsuki langsung mengambil Nix dan berteriak kawai, sambil mengelus bulunya. Sasuke juga sedikit kebingungan ketika ia membawa burung datang ke rumah mereka.

Naruto, tidak ingin memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang bisa bicara dengan burung dan burung itu lebih langka daripada Phoenix, hanya berkata bahwa ia menemukannya terluka, dan memutuskan untuk memeliharanya, mendapat teriakan setuju dari Tatsuki.

Semalampun, Naruto mendiskusikan tentang Okuninushi. Nix menjelaskan, bahwa ia juga bisa dipakai sebagai burung pengantar surat. Ia bisa menempelkan surat di kaki Nix, dan kemudian Nix hanya tinggal teleportasi ke tempat orang itu. Nix juga berkata, Naruto bisa berlatih dalam cara para burung nobel berkelahi, dan mempelajari Avalerion style, yang sedikit mempunyai involvasi dengan Spiritual Energy.

Nix juga mengatakan bahwa method ini seperti Sage Mode, yang dilakukan oleh Klan Katak. Salah satu pengguna Sage Mode adalah Jiraiya sang Sannin. Klan Avalerion belum memutuskan menamai tekhnik ini apa karena mereka belum pernah melatih manusia untuk melakukan style mereka. Bahkan Rikudou-sennin pun tidak pernah melihat Avalerion.

Pemikiran itu membuat Naruto langsung ingin menjalani latihan itu, tetapi Nix berkata bahwa Naruto masih terlalu muda dan belum siap. Beri waktu Naruto sekitar 6 tahun, atau setidaknya sampai Naruto sudah menjadi Jounin, Nix akan memberikan latihan itu.

Naruto kemudian merasakan dua buah chakra datang ke arahnya. Ia melihat ke samping, dan menemukan seorang Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten jalan bersama ke Training Ground 11.

Ia melompat dari cabang pohon, dan memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka.

"Neji, Tenten," Sapanya.

Neji menyeringai, "Naruto," Sapanya balik. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Apa kau semakin lemah?" Ejeknya, terdengar seperti menantang.

Tenten hanya sweatdrop ketika melihat sang dua rival, "Hey, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

Naruto terlihat langsung mengabaikan Neji, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Tenten, "Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten. Terimakasih." Jawabnya.

Sebelum mereka dapat mengobrol lagi, mereka melihat kepulan asap, dan setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihat sebuah figur Nara Shikaku berdiri disana dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum pada 3 muridnya, "Well, hari ini, kita kembali mendapatkan rekan tim kita lagi, setelah hampir satu bulan. Naruto, Shikamaru terlihat rindu kepadamu," Ucap Shikaku dengan nada bercanda, tetapi hanya mendapatkan wajah blank dari Naruto. Ia kemudian membatuk sedikit, "Ehem, baiklah, kembali pada selanjutnya. Naruto, selama dua minggu, Neji dan Tenten selalu berlatih. Mengenalmu, aku tahu selama seminggu ini kau juga berlatih. Well, baguslah kalau begitu, karena dalam beberapa bulan, Takigakure akan mengadakan Ujian Chuunin," Shikaku mengumumkan, mendapatkan wajah terkejut dari timnya. Ia tersenyum, "Jadi, intinya, aku ingin kalian berdua ikut Ujian Chuunin, dan lulus menjadi Chuunin. Karena itu, selama beberapa bulan ini, kita akan mengambil beberapa misi High C-Rank, dan berlatih." Lanjutnya, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan daily sparring?" Ia mensugesti. Naruto dan neji langsung mempunyai seringaian di wajah mereka, dan melihat ke arah satu sama lain. Membuat Tenten dan Shikaku sweatdrop, "Baiklah, Neji vs. Naruto."

Dengan itu, Naruto dan Neji kini berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama berada di kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. Mata Byakugan Neji menatap intens ke arah Naruto, tetapi Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan mata birunya, bukan mata Sharingannya seperti biasa.

Melihat intens yang disebabkan oleh kedua rival, Shikaku memutuskan untuk memulai pertandingan ini.

"Hajime!"

Dengan itu, Neji dan Naruto melesat ke arah satu sama lain. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di Taijutsu match, dimana mereka menghindari beberapa pukulan satu sama lain.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Neji, ingin meninju kepala Neji, tetapi neji dengan mudah hanya mencenderungkan badannya kebelakang, dan melakukan counter dengan mengarahkan pukulan ke perut Naruto.

Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan side-stepping, ia kemudian melakukan reverse roundhouse kick, ke kepala Neji, tetapi Neji dengan mudahnya menunduk, dan kemudian meloncat kebelakang.

Melihat kesempatan ini, Naruto melakukan beberapa handseal, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!) Dengn itu, Naruto mengambil nafas yang panjang, dan kemudian menyemburkan bola api yang lumayan besar ke arah Neji.

Neji melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat bola api besar mengarah ke arahnya, ia kemudian dengan cepat melakukan Kawarimi.

Naruto melihat ke arah bola apinya meledak, dan ia hanya melihat sebuah batang kayu disitu. 'Kawarimi,' Pikir Naruto. Naruto kemudian merasakan bahaya, dan dengan reflek, menghindari 3 buah Shuriken yang melesat ke arahnya, membuat Shuriken itu menancap ke arahnya.

Ia kemudian melihat Neji tiba-tiba berada di depannya, dan kini tangan yang sudah dialiri chakra, pertanda ia memakai Jyuuken, mengayun ke arah Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar, secara reflek, ia menghindari pukulan Neji. Mengetahui bahwa melawan Jyuuken dari dekat membuat Naruto kerugian, ia kemudian meloncat kebelakang.

Dengan itu, Naruto kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal, "Katon: Hibashiri!" (Fire Style: Racing Fire!) Dengan itu, Naruto menyemburkan beberapa jet api dari mulutnya yang berlomba ke arah Neji.

Neji, melihat ini berusaha menghindari jet api itu, tetapi Jet itu hanya mengikutinya, dan kemudian menghantamnya, membuatnya menerima beberapa luka bakar. Neji terlihat sedikit kesakitan, tetapi ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang berada di posisi defensve.

Naruto, melihat Neji melesat ke arahnya, langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Ia tahu bahwa serangan Jyuuken Neji akan cepat kali ini dan kalau ia tidak bisa menghindarinya, ia akan tamat karena Tanketsunya akan langsung ditutup oleh Neji.

Mengetahui itu, ia kemudian terlihat menghindari beberapa Jyuuken Neji, walaupun beberapa tetap mengenai bagian lututnya.

Mata Sharingan Naruto kemudian bertemu dengan mata Byakugan Neji. Naruto kemudian menyeringai.

Neji tetap menghantam Naruto dengan Jyuuken, dan setiap pukulannya mengenai Naruto. Ia kemudian memukulkan pukulan terakhir, membuat Naruto terlempar ke belakang, tetapi, yang tidak ia duga adalah tiba-tiba saja figur Naruto hilang sedikit demi sedikit, seperti tertiup angin. Dunianya kemudian berubah menjadi hitam putih.

Neji kemudian melihat ke arah aliran chakranya sendiri, dan ia melihat aliran chakranya kacau. Matanya kemudian melebar, 'Genjutsu! Ia pasti melakukan Genjutsu disaat aku menatap Sharingannya!' Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa mengapa orang-orang tidak boleh melawan seorang Uchiha dengan menatap mata mereka. Kedua tangan Neji langsung membuat seal dan berseru "Kai!"

Dunianya terlihat seperti menghilang, dan ia kembali semula, tepat waktu untuk memblok tendangan Naruto, yang berhasil membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

Naruto kemudian menyeringai. Ia tidak boleh melawan seorang Hyuuga dalam Taijutsu match. Ia kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal, "Katon: Karyudan!" (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!) Naruto kemudian menyemburkan api yang intens kearah Neji.

Neji, melihat ini, kemudian kembali memakai Kawarimi untuk menghindar. Ia kemudian melemparkan kunai yang mempunyai segel peledak kearah Naruto.

Naruto, merasakan berbahaya, dari ujung matanya melihat kunai dan kertas peledak menuju ke arahnya. Ia dengan tepat waktu menghindar, tetapi tidak bisa menghindari ledakannya sepenuhnya, dan memberi Naruto sedikit luka bakar.

Dari kepulan asap, figur Hyuuga Neji muncul. Ia langsung saja mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto. Naruto, dengan mudahnya menunduk. Tetapi ini belum selesai. Neji kemudian mengayunkan kakinya ke perut Naruto. Naruto, masih berada di udara dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menghindari, berusaha memblok tendangan Neji. Satu tangannya menangkap ayunan kaki Neji. Naruto menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke atas, menendang Neji di bagian dagu, dan kemudian melakukan backflip.

Naruto menyeka keringat yang terbuat di sisi kepalanya sambil menyeringai ke arah Neji. "Masih sama seperti dulu, eh? Kau tidak berubah, Neji." Ucap Naruto.

Neji membalas seringaian Naruto. "Kau juga, sepertinya bertambah kuat, aku lihat." Balasnya dengan seirngaian yang sama.

Naruto kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal, dan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Katon: Karyu Endan!" (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!) Dengan itu, Naruto mengeluarkan api yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya dan menyebar ke arah Neji.

Mata Neji melebar. Ia kemudian melompat api itu, dan melemparkan 3 buah shuriken ke arah Naruto. Naruto, melihat shuriken meluncur ke arahnya, terpaksa harus menghentikan jutsunya, dan meloncat untuk menghindari Shuriken itu.

Ia kembali bertatapan mata dengan Neji. Ia kemudian menyeringai, dan langsung melesat ke arah Neji yang masih di udara.

Dan, selama di udara, mereka bertarung dengan Taijutsu, tetapi lebih kepada Naruto menghindari Jyuuken dari Neji, dan mencoba melakukan counter attack.

Neji melakukan jab ke kepala Naruto, tetapi Naruto dengan mudah menghindar, dan menendang perut Neji. Neji, yang tidak sempat menghindar ataupun memblok tendangan Naruto, harus pasrah dan kemudian terlempar dan mendarat dengan kasar di tanah.

Melihat kesempatan, ia kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!) Naruto menyemburkan beberapa bola api dari mulutnya ke arah Neji. Ia melihat Neji terhantam oleh bola-bola api Naruto, tetapi mata Naruto kemudian melebar ketika melihat posisi Neji sekarang digantikan oleh batang kayu.

Merasakan bahaya di belakang, Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya, tepat waktu untuk memblok serangan Neji yang ia blok dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi membuat kedua Tanketsu di tangan Naruto tertutup.

Neji kemudian membuat sebuah kuda-kuda yang kurang familiar di mata Naruto, "Kau berada dalam jangkauanku," ucapnya, "Hakke: Rokujuuyon Sho!" (Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palms!) dengan itu, Neji langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto, walaupun bisa membaca gerakan Nejim tubuhnya tidak bereaksi.

"2!"

"4!"

"8!"

"16!"

"32!"

"64!"

Dengan itu, Neji menghantamkan pukulan terakhirnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto terlmepar ke belakang. Neji melihat kearah Naruto berada, dan dengan tenang, berbalik kebelakang.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia tertendang oleh sesuatu di perut, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Ia melihat lagi Naruto berada di atasnya, dan kemudian menghantamkan kakinya ke perutnya, membuatnya jatuh ke bawah.

Naruto kemudian berada di atas Neji, sebuah kunai berada di tenggorokan Neji, "Apa aku menyerah?" Tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya walaupun Neji tahu Naruto tak akan membunuhnya. Neji mengangguk. Dan Naruto kemudian melepaskannya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Bagaimana…?" Tanya Neji sedikit kaget. Tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa bertahan dari Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho.

Naruto menyeringai, "Genjutsu," Ucapnya simpel.

Mata Neji kembali melebar, "Tidak mungkin… Byakugan akan mendeteksi Genjutsu…" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

Seringaian Naruto makin melebar, "Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah prodigy dalam Genjutsu, Neji? Aku menemukan suatu cara untuk membodohkan Byakugan," Balasnya, mendapat sedikit glare dari Neji. Padahal, yang Naruto lakukan adalah, ketika ia menatap mata dengan Neji, ia melakukan Genjutsu dengan Sharingan yang membuat Neji memikirkan jalan pertarungan yang ia mau.

Mereka kemudian mendengar tepuk tangan dari samping, dan melihat sensei mereka dan Tenten.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua. Kalian berdua cukup bagus. Aku yakin kalian bisa mengalahkan Genin manapun dari Konoha," Puji Shikaku. "Naruto, kau membuat strategi ditengah pertarungan melawan Neji. Kau memanfaatkan setiap momen, dan disaat waktu yang tepat, memasukan Neji ke dalam Genjutsu hanya dengan menatap matanya. Sharinganmu hebat seperti biasa," Ucapnya kepada Naruto, mendapatka anggukan dari Naruto. Shikaku kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji, "Neji kau bisa dengan bagus membuat counter-attack. Walaupun aku memuji skill Hyuuga dalam Taijutsu, aku menyarankan bahwa kau perlu sedikit Ninjutsu untuk menyeimbangkanmu." Ucapnya, mendapatkan anggukan dari Neji.

Shikaku tersenyum, "Baiklah, istirahatlah, dan kembali kesini besok pagi. Kita akan mendapatkan misi," Dengan itu, Shikaku membubarkan mereka.

To Be Continued…

A/N:

Ohya, Soal Okuninushi, kalian yang tahu sejarah Jepang pasti tau nama itu darimana. Kemampuan Okuninushi ini terinspirasi dari 'Parseltongue' dari novel Harry Potter, kalo kalian nanya.

Lalu tentang Avalerion, itu memang burung legendaris. Menurut deskripsi buku mitos, bentuknya cukup kecil, tetapi sedikit lebih besar daripada elang. Dikatakan, hanya ada dua burung yang pernah muncul.

Disini, sifat Naruto agak lebih dingin, tetapi dia juga lebih hangat sama orang-orang yang deket sama dia, dan mulai mendevelop sifat saskartik.

Lalu, untuk Naruto yang mempunyai dendam pada Itachi, ia masih percaya bahwa Itachi membunuh seluruh klan karena ia gila. Pada saatnya, ia akan tahu kebenaran sebenarnya.

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **"Hello." – Human Speaking.**

 **'Hm…' – Human Thought.**

 **"Grrr…." – Bijuu / Summoning Animal Speaking.**

 **'Grah…' – Bijuu / Summoning Animal Speaking.**

 **"Hey." – Okuninushi.**

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Chapter 6: Secret Unveiled**

 **-Uchiha Compound-**

Dua buah figur terlihat berlatih keras di Uchiha Compound. Salah satu figur itu mempunyai rambut hitam, sementara yang satu mempunyai rambut blonde. Figur berambut hitam terlihat sekali sama sekali tidak capai, sementara figur berambut blonde mempunyai keringat dimana-mana.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique.) Figur berambut hitam, Naruto, mengeluarkan sebuah bola api sangat besar dari mulutnya. Bola api itu berlari kearah figur berambut blonde.

Yūki, figur berambut blonde itu menghindari bola api itu dengan susah payah. Ia mengambil 3 shuriken dari kantungnya, dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto, ketika melihat 3 shuriken itu, dengan mudah menghindarinya. Ia kemudian melihat Yūki melesat kearahnya dengan sebuah kunai. Mengambil kunai juga dari tas kecilnya, iapun memblok kunai Yūki yang ingin menyayat wajahnya.

Naruto bisa melihat Yūki mempunyai ekspresi marah dan sangat capai, sementara di wajah Naruto tidak mempunyai ekspresi apapun. Wajah Naruto hanya tetap menunjukan satu eskpresi. Yaitu ekspresi tidak perduli.

Ia melihat Yūki mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang perutnya, tetapi Naruto dengan mudah melompat kebelakang. Naruto kemudian melemparkan kunainya ke perut Yūki.

Yūki dengan reflek, bisa menghindari kunai itu, walaupun perutnya masih mengenai luka karena ia tidak bisa menghindar sepenuhnya, dilihat dari jarak kunai itu dilempar. Yūki kemudian membuat sebuah handseal dan berseru, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique!) dengan itu, 10 klon langsung saja terbentuk.

Naruto, tetap menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dan hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi acuh tak acuh melihat ini. Ia melihat salah satu Yūki sudah maju. Naruto harus menunduk, ketika klon Yūki ingin memukul kepalanya. Masih belum puas, Yūki mencoba menendang perut Naruto.

Disaat itu juga, Naruto merasakan klon Yūki lainnya berada di belakangnya berusaha meninjunya. Naruto kemudian hanya melompat, membuat kedua Kage Bunshin itu tertabrak dan menghilang.

Masih berada di udara, Naruto kemudian memutarkan badannya, membuat kakinya diatas dan kepalanya dibawah. Disaat itu juga, Naruto mengambil dua buah kunai dan melemparnya kearah 2 Yūki yang mencoba meloncat dan menghantam Naruto, membuat dua Yūki itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Ketika Naruto mendarat di bawah, Naruto langsung kembali diserang oleh Yūki. Yūki mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto, tetapi Naruto dengan mudah menangkapnya. Dari ujung mata Naruto, Naruto, Naruto melihat satu klon Yūki lagi mengarah kesini. Naruto dengan mudah, melempar Yūki yang ia tangkap kearah Yūki yang melesat ke Naruto. Mereka tertabrak, dan kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tepat saat itu juga, Naruto merasakan bahaya, dan kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, tepat disaat Yūki ingin memotong kepala Naruto dengan kunai. Naruto menghindarinya, dan kemudian menendang tangan Yūki, membuat kunai Yūki terlempar.

Naruto kemudian mengayunkan tangannya untuk meninju Yūki, tetapi Yūki bisa menunduk. Disaat itu juga, Yūki mencoba menendang perut Naruto, tetapi Naruto hanya melompat ke belakang.

Di belakang, Naruto sudah ditunggu oleh dua Yūki yang memegang kunai. Naruto dengan mudah memutar tubuhnya. Ketika kepalanya di bawah, ia mengangkat tangannya, menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan, Naruto melompat lagi, dan kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya lagi, dan menendang dua kepala Yūki, sebelum mereka tahu bisa bereaksi.

Naruto dengan itu jugapun kemudian langsung melesat kearah Yūki yang tadi. Mereka bertarung Taijutsu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Yūki tidak bisa menyamai Naruto, membuat dagu Yūki itu terpukul oleh Naruto. Tepat disaat itu juga, Yūki itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto kemudian membalikan badannya, melihat kearah Yūki asli yang kecapean dan kini sedang mengambil nafasnya. Keringat terlihat dimana-mana. Ekspresi Naruto yaitu masih ekspresi tidak perduli.

"Ada apa Yūki? Apa ini hanya seluruh kemampuanmu? Kalau iya, aku kecewa padamu. Aku bahkan tidak memakai Sharingan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada monoton, berusaha membuat Yūki marah.

Tentu saja, temper Yūki memang terkenal, dan dengan itu, wajah Yūki memerah dengan marah. Naruto melihat kearah mata Yūki, dan kemudian melebarkan matanya ketika ia tidak melihat mata biru, melainkan mata merah yang mempunyai pupil vertikal.

Mata Naruto kemudian melebar ketika Yūki langsung saja muncul di depannya dengan kecepatan seorang Jounin. Yūki mencoba memukul perut Naruto. Naruto, masih shock, tidak sempat menghindar dan kemudian terlempar ke belakang.

Naruto akhirnya jatuh. Ia dengan susah payah bangun lagi. Sebelum Naruto bisa berdiri dengan tegak, Yūki muncul lagi di depannya. Kali ini, Naruto bisa membloknya. Tetapi pukulannya terlalu keras, membuat Naruto kembali terlempar ke belakang.

Naruto dengan cepat kemudian melemparkan dua buah kunai kearah Yūki. Yūki menghindarinya, seperti yang Naruto harapkan, karena kedua kunai itu terhubung oleh benang. Terlihat, Yūki tertangkap benang itu, dan terikat di pohon.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, Naruto membuat beberapa handseal, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!) Dengan itu, keluar banyak bola api kecil dari mulut Naruto kearah Yūki.

Naruto melihat semua bola api itu berhasil menghantam Yūki, membuat Yūki mempunyai luka bakar yang sedikit parah. Tetapi mata Naruto melebar ketika ia melihat luka bakar Yūki tiba-tiba saja langsung sembuh.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini. Ia muncul di depan Yūki dengan kecepatan chuunin. Ia kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dan menatap kearah mata Yūki. Mata Yūki kemudian melebar sedikit, sebelum akhirnya tertutup.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia memotong benang yang megikat Yūki, dan menidurkannya di bawah.

Naruto kemudian memikirkan lagi yang ia lihat, 'Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal. Chakra berwarna merah….' Pikir Naruto. Mata Naruto kemudian melebar. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Yūki lagi, 'Mata merah dengan pupil, chakra merah, panggilan demon, dibenci oleh seluruh desa, dan tanggal ulang tahun yang sama di hari Kyuubi….' Mata Naruto kemudian melebar lagi ketika menyadarinya. 'Yūki Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.' Naruto kemudian menyipitkan matanya, 'Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal! Hokage-sama, kau perlu penjelasan yang bagus tentang ini.'

Naruto kemudian menggendong Yūki dengan bridal style, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia kemudian menidurkan Yūki di kamar tamu, setelah ia membersihkan luka-lukanya. Hari ini Sasuke dan Tatsuki sedang berbelanja untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka, jadi, Naruto dan Yūki hanya sendirian di Compound.

Naruto kemudian membuat handseal, dan menghilang dalam shunshin.

-Hokage Tower-

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage. Ketika ia mendengar Hokage berteriak dari dalam bahwa ia boleh masuk, Naruto membuka pintunya.

Di dalam, seperti biasa, hanya berisi beberapa rak buku dan di tengah-tengahnya ada meja kerja untuk Hokage. Disana ada Hokage-sama, duduk di meja kerjanya, tetapi ada orang lain di sana. Yaitu sebuah pria berambut putih spiky yang dijadikan ponytail. Ia memakai kimono berwarna hijau dan haoir berwarna merah.

Naruto merekognasinya sebagai Jiraiya, salah satu dari Densetsu Sannin, tetapi ia tidak memperlihatkan kagetnya dia kenapa Jiraiya ada disini.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sarutobi dengan sopan dan formal sambil tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu teman Yūki disini.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, "Mungkin kau bisa membantuku dengan menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak pantas untuk diberitahu status Yūki sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat mata Sarutobi dan Jiraiya melebar dengan shock.

Sebelum Naruto bisa berbicara lagi, Sarutobi memotongnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sarutobi dengan serius.

Naruto, tetap mengeluarkan emosi acuh tak acuh. Ia sudah master dalam mengontrol emosi. Kalau tidak, ia mungkin kini sudah berteriak pada Hokage karena ia sangat marah. "Disaat sparring, aku melihat matanya berubah menjadi warna merah dengan pupil vertikal. Ketika aku memakai Sharingan, aku juga bisa melihat chakra merah yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Dengan tanggal lahir tepat saat Kyuubi dikalahkan dan seluruh penduduk terlihat sangat membencinya, itu tidak butuh untuk seorang jenius untuk memecahkannya." Naruto dengan tenang menjelaskan.

Naruto bisa melihat Hokage menghela nafasnya, sementara Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya. Itu membuat Naruto bingung. Kenapa Jiraiya seperti itu padanya?

Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lagi, Sandaime Hokage berbicara, "Dan, kini kau mengetahui ini, apa pendapatmu tentang Yūki-chan?" Tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Naruto hanya memandang Sandaime sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Opiniku? Tentu saja sama. Ia masih Yūki yang aku kenal." Jawab Naruto dengan nada 'tentu saja'

Ia bisa melihat Sarutobi dan Jiraiya tersenyum. Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah Jiraiya. Dari matanya, ia bisa melihat Jiraiya sangat khawatir pada Yūki, karena apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Andaikan saja seluruh penduduk sepertimu, Naruto-kun…" Gumam Sandaime Hokage sambil memijat keningnya karena pusing.

Naruto hanya mendengus, "Manusia takut pada apa yang mereka tidak mengerti. Melihat bahwa seluruh penduduk tidak tahu apa itu segel, itu terlihat natural untuk mereka untuk berpikir bahwa Yūki dan Kyuubi adalah satu entitas." Ucapnya tenang.

Ia melihat Sarutobi mengangguk dengan sedih lagi. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, "Aku asumsikan bahwa Yūki tidak mengetahui ini?" Tanyanya. Ketika ia melihat Sandaime menggelengkan kepalanya, iapun menyipitkan matanya. "Aku sarankan untuk kalian, untuk memberitahu Yūki bahwa ia adalah Jinchuuriki. Ketika ia menemukan fakta ini dari dirinya sendiri, ia akan mengasumsikan bahwa kalian telah berbohong padanya, dengan itu, membuat kepercayaan Yūki pada kalian menghilang. Pikiran seorang anak kecil masih naïve. Begitupun juga Yūki. Pikirannya saat ini bagaikan kertas yang polos. Mudah dimanipulasi, dan digambar oleh orang lain. Aku sudah mengenal Yūki sejak lama. Kalian tidak boleh terlalu naïve untuk mempercayai bahwa di dalam desa tidak akan ada yang ingin menggunakan Yūki untuk kebutuhan mereka sendiri." Jelas Naruto dengan tenang. Ia melihat kedua orang itu seperti mengkontemplasi nasihat Naruto dan memikirkannya.

Naruto kemudian mencoba menanyakan kecurigaannya lagi, "Dan, bisa aku asumsikan juga bahwa Yūki adalah putri Yondaime Hokage?" Ia bisa melihat kedua orang itu melebarkan mata mereka dengan shock lagi, membuat Naruto benar. "Sebelum kau bertanya, itu sudah jelas. Rambut pirang, mata biru. Selain klan Yamanaka, tidak ada lagi di Konoha yang mempunyai rambut blonde. Dan, mengingat bahwa Yondaime adalah murid dari Jiraiya, dan Jiraiya terlihat sekali khawatir pada Yūki, hanya memperkuat analisisku."

Sarutobi kemudian terkekeh, "Kau memang sungguh apa yang kata orang bilang, Naruto-kun. Seorang jenius." Ucap Sarutobi. Ia kemudian kembali serius, "Kau tahu bukan bahwa apa yang kita bicarakan disini adalah dua Rahasia S-Rank Konoha, dan kalau kau menyebarkannya, hukumanmu adalah mati?" Tanyanya dengan serius.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu, Hokage-sama." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-san, jika kau memang khawatir pada Yūki, setidaknya berilah ia kado saat ulang tahun," Naruto menasihati. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk. Di matanya Naruto bisa mendeteksi kesedihan.

Naruto kemudian memutarkan wajahnya ke Sarutobi lagi, "Yang aku minta adalah penjelasan yang bagus kenapa Yūki dijadikan Jinchuuriki, dan alasanmu untuk tidak memberitahu orangtua Yūki dan statusnya pada Yūki sendiri." Ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Kali ini bukan Sarutobi yang menjawab, melainkan Jiraiya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat Jiraiya mengaktifkan handseal, dan ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah handseal agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Yang akan kuberitahu disini, adalah sebuah rahasia, yang bahkan tidak diketahui Yūki sendiri dan hanya diketahui oleh aku, Sarutobi-sensei, dan satu orang lagi," Jiraiya memulai. "Dan melihat bahwa kau adalah salah satu orang terdekat Yūki, aku akan memberitahumu." Lanjutnya. "Yūki adalah putri dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, alias Yondaime Hokage. Pertama kau harus tahu, bahwa Uzumaki Kushina, adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelum Yūki," Mata Naruto melebar. "Segel Kyuubi melemah disaat wanita melahirkan. Kami tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi menurut kami ada seseorang yang memaksa Kyuubi keluar dari Kushina. Kami tahu itu, melihat bahwa seluruh ANBU dan dokter yang menangani kelahiran Kushina di sebuah tempat tersembunyi, semuanya mati. Saat itu juga, Kyuubi keluar dari Kushina, dan menyerang desa. Sisanya, seperti yang kalian tahu, Yondaime menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Yūki. Permintaan terakhirnya adalah untuk Yūki untuk diperlukan sebagai pahlawan. Yondaime tidak bisa meminta anak lain pada penduduk, dan Yūki hanyalah satu-satunya anak yang lahir pada hari itu." Jiraiya menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan pandangan sedih di wajahnya.

Ketika mendengar itu, Naruto tetap bisa membuat emosinya tenang, padahal di dalam pikirannya, ia berteriak bodoh pada mereka. "Dan, bisa aku asumsikan, untuk memberi honor pada permintaan terakhir Yondaime Hokage, kalian mengumumkan keseluruh desa bahwa Yūki adalah Jinchuuriki?" Ketika melihat kedua orang itu mengangguk. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Tindakan bodoh, menurutku. Apa kalian tahu beratnya menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki? Seluruh orang hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai senjata, bukan manusia. Dan beberapa orang hanya akan menganggap sebagai demon. Apalagi kalian tahu sendiri status Jinchuuriki disaat perang. Jika negara lain tahu Yūki adalah Jinchuriki, mereka akan mencoba mengirim asasinasi untuk Yūki!" Teriak Naruto dengan marah, tanpa sadar mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

Ia kemudian mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mengambil nafasnya. "Tetapi, aku sarankan kalian untuk melatih Yūki menggunakan kekuatan itu. Seperti apa yang orang bijak katakan, Kuasailah kekuatanmu, kalau tidak, kekuatanmu yang akan menguasaimu. Sampai jumpa, Hokage-sama." Dengan itu, Naruto keluar.

Sarutobi menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Naruto keluar. Sungguh, anak itu terlalu dewasa. Kadang ia menyesal untuk menyuruh Itachi untuk membunuh seluruh klannya, menjadikan Naruto harus dewasa karena ia harus menjaga sepupunya. Dari sudut pandang lainnya, sepertinya ia menemukan kandidat untuk Hokage selanjutnya. Terlihat sekali Naruto mempunyai aura pemimpin.

Sarutobi kemudian melihat kearah Jiraiya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jiraiya-kun?" Tanya Sarutobi pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum, "Seperti Uchiha lainnya, ia terlalu serius. Ia butuh membaca bukuku kapan-kapan…" Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. Sarutobi terkekeh. "Tetapi sungguh, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Yūki? Kau tahu bukan bahwa Uchiha itu benar. Yūki itu pintar seperti Minato, tetapi mempunyai temper seperti Kushina." Jiraiya kemudian tersenyum mengingat Minato dan Kushina.

Sarutobi mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya kita harus memberitahu semuanya pada Yūki-chan. Tetapi kita tidak bisa memberitahu orangtuanya." Sarutobi mensugesti.

Jiraiya mengangguk, "Kenapa tidak bilang padanya bahwa kedua orangtuanya adalah orang yang berbahaya, dan kita tidak bisa memberitahukannya sampai dia chuunin dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri?"

Sarutobi terlihat memikirkan dahulu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Mungkin, itu akan berhasil. Ya. Tetapi, sepertinya kita harus memberitahu tentang status Jinchuuriki-nya sekarang, kalau tidak, aku yakin Naruto-kun akan memberitahunya." Ucap Sarutobi. Jiraiya mengangguk.

Di luar, kini Naruto berjalan di tangga di menara Hokage. Ia kemudian berhenti, melihat ke sekeliling, sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan suara yang tidak dikenal manusia lain, "Nix." Panggilnya dengan Okuninushi.

Dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Nix muncul dengan sebuah Jikukan di pundak Naruto. "Ada apa, master?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Kau pasti mendengarkan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi," Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat kearah sang Avalerion dengan tajam, "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Nix bisa terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Menurutku, mereka ingin yang terbaik untuk Yūki-chan, master. Mereka hanya ingin Yūki menjalani masa kecil yang senang." Jawabnya.

Naruto mendengus, "Tentu saja. Dijauhi oleh anak seumurannya, dikejar oleh para penduduk dan ninja. Sungguh masa kecil yang senang," Komennya dengan sarkastik. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Nix lagi, "Dan, bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku tekhnik Jikukan sebelum Ujian Chuunin?" Naruto mengingatkan.

Nix terlihat seperti baru ingat, "Ah ya!" Serunya, "Sebelum itu, aku harus meminta izin kepada para elder. Seperti seluruh summoning, Avalerion Summon juga mempunyai Elder. Aku harus meminta izin mereka dahulu, dan kau harus menjalankan tes mereka." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Tes? Tes seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

Nix terlihat seperti menaikan pundaknya tidak tahu, "Aku tidak tahu, master. Yang pastinya, itu adalah sebuah tes untuk melihat apakah kau pantas untuk mensummon Avalerion atau tidak." Jawab Nix.

Naruto mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya, "Bagaimana kalau orang yang menemukanmu tidak bisa berbicara Okuninushi? Bagaimana kalian akan berkomunikasi dengan orang itu? Bukannya kau sendiri sudah bilang bahwa Okuninushi terakhir adalah Rikudou-sennin?" Tanyanya.

Nix mengangguk, "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Seluruh Summon, mereka mempunyai bahasa tersendiri. Di Klan Burung, ada Raven Summoning, Elang Summoning, dan bahkan Phoenix Summoning dan kami. Jika kau mempunyai hadiah Okuninushi, alias berbicara pada burung, kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan seluruh summoning ini. Jiraiya, salah satu dari Sannin, mempunyai Katak Summoning. Katak juga, mereka memiliki bahasa tersendiri, tetapi mereka juga bisa bahasa manusia, untuk summoner mereka yang tidak mempunyai hadiah berbicara dengan bahasa mereka. Begitupun juga Klan Avalerion. Kalau kau tidak mempunyai hadiah Okuninushi, kami hanya berbicara pada kau lewat bahasa manusia." Jelas Nix.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar itu. "Dan, bolehkah kau mentransportasiku ke Uchiha Compound?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Nix kemudian melakukan Jikukan untuk mentransportasi Naruto.

-Uchiha Compound-

Naruto kemudian muncul dalam Uchiha Compound. Ia melihat Nix sudah tidak ada lagi di pundaknya, dan ia asumsikan Nix kini sudah pergi ke dunianya untuk berdiskusi kepada elder.

Ia menghela nafasnya lagi. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyusahkan. Pertama, ketika ia mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan diam-diam kepada salah satu Elder, yaitu Danzo, ia merasakan chakra yang aneh dari tangannya. Chakra yang familiar, tetapi ia tidak ingat. Kedua, Ujian Chuunin akan diadakan besok, dan ia seharusnya istarahat untuk besok. Ketiga, ketika ia sparring bersama Yūki, ia mengetahui bahwa Yūki adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan putri dari Yondaime Hokage.

Ia menghela nafasnya untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kenapa hidupnya selalu membawa masalah? Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan ke rumah. Ia berjanji kalau Hokage-sama dan Jiraiya masih tidak akan memberi tahu status Jinchuuriki Yūki, ia yang akan memberitahunya sendiri.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumahnya, ia membuka gerbang, dan masuk pintu. Ia bisa mencium bau makanan dari pintu depan sini, pertanda bahwa Sasuke dan Tatsuki kini sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Beberapa minggu ini, karena di rumah hanya ia yang bisa memasak, iapun melatih Sasuke, Tatsuki dan Yūki untuk memasak juga.

Ia masuk ke dapur, dan melihat Sasuke dan Tatsuki sedang memasak bersama. Tatsuki, memakai apron sedang memasak dengan serius, sementara Sasuke bisa terlihat sekali kesal karena memasak.

"Sasuke, Tatsuki." Ia menyapa.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki menengok ke belakang, dan kemudian tersenyum, "Naruto-nii-san!" Seru Tatsuki.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum dikit dan mengangguk, "Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini semakin dewasa. Ia sangat tahu pemikiran Sasuke. Di pikirannya, ia tidak ingin lagi diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, dan tidak ingin bergantung pada Naruto lagi, membuatnya harus mandiri. Naruto juga pernah berpikiran seperti itu ketika ia masih tinggal bersama Shisui.

"Nii-san darimana saja? Kita tidak melihat Nii-san di sini, sementara Yūki tertidur di kamar tamu." Tanya Tatsuki, penasaran.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, "Aku sedang dalam urusan dengan Hokage-sama." Jawab Naruto. Naruto tidak berbohong, tetapi ia juga tidak jujur.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Urusan apa?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sesuatu yang serius, Sasuke. Mungkin jika kau sudah lulus menjadi Genin, aku akan memberitahunya." Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda, membuat Sasuke cemberut, sementara Tatsuki terkekeh. Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke masakan Tatsuki lagi, "Jadi, apa menu kita hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Tatsuki hanya tersenyum besar. Kadang, ketika melihat Tatsuki, Naruto teringat dengan Mikoto-baa-san. "Miso Ramen!" Seru Tatsuki.

Naruto cemberut, "Kita sudah memakan itu kemarin, kau ingat?" Tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Tatsuki hanya tersenyum saja, "Well, mengingat bahwa Miso Ramen adalah kesukaan Yūki-chan, tidak ada salahnya, hm?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, "Kau terlalu sering bermain dengan Yūki, Tatsuki. Yūki sudah menularkan banyak padamu," Ucap Naruto sambil bercanda. Tatsuki hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sebelum Tatsuki bisa membalasnya, Naruto mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tahu siapa yang datang.

Tatsuki melihat kearah pintu dengan bingung, "Apa kau mengundang seseorang, Naruto-nii-san, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Tatsuki. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku sudah mengharapkan mereka," Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Ia membuka pintunya, dan melihat dua figur yang ia sudah harapkan, "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-san." Sapa Naruto sambil menunduk sedikit, menunjukan kehormatannya pada dua figur legendari Konoha.

Sarutobi tersenyum, "Ah Naruto-kun, aku harap kami tidak mengganggu?" Ucap Sandaime Hokage dengan sopan.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, Hokage-sama. Sasuke dan Tatsuki baru menyiapkan makan siang untuk kami dan Yūki. Oh, dan Yūki masih berada di kamar tamu. Kurasa ia masih belum bangun dari sparring terakhir kita," Jelas Naruto. Hiruzen dan Jiraiya hanya mengangguk.

"Nii-san, siapa yang ada di—" Sebelum Tatsuki dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia kemudian melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Sandaime Hokage dan Jiraiya. Tatsukipun blushing karena malu, "O-oh… Hokage-sama! Jiraiya-sama!" Seru Tatsuki sambil membungkuk, memberi tanda hormat.

Sandaime Hokage tersenyum, "Ah, Tatsuki-chan. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," Sapa Sandaime dengan tersenyum.

Sementara Jiraiya, ia memandang Tatsuki dengan senyuman genit. Naruto, memandang ini, ia juga mengetahui bahwa Jiraiya adalah author dari buku untuk dewasa, menyipitkan matanya. Iapun secara sengaja menginjak kaki Jiraiya, membuat teriakan sakit dari Jiraiya.

Naruto membatuk, "Ah, maaf, Jiraiya-san. Aku tidak melihat kakimu ada disitu," Ucap Naruto, jelas sekali tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sambil memberi glare pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya membalasnya dengan glarenya sendiri.

Sandaime Hokage terkekeh, sementara Tatsuki memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung. Sandaime tentu saja tahu maksud dari apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ehem, kembali ke bisnis. Naruto-kun, bisa kau tunjukan kamar Yūki-chan?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian membimbing Sandaime Hokage dan Jiraiya, ke salah satu kamar. Naruto membukakan pintu itu, menunjukan Yūki yang masih tertidur. Naruto mempersilahkan Jiraiya dan Sandaime masuk.

"Mungkin, kalian harus mengecek segelnya dahulu. Aku bukan master dari Fūinjutsu, maupun Practioner dari Fūinjutsu. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang segel yang ada di tubuhnya," Jelas Naruto. Sandaime dan Jiraiya mengangguk. "Aku akan tinggalkan disini. Hanya beberapa pesan, Yūki mempunyai temper yang sangat buruk. Semoga beruntung, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-san." Ucap Naruto, meninggalkan dua orang itu disana.

Naruto kembali ke ruang makan, dimana Sasuke dan Tatsuki memandangnya dengan bingung. Jelas sekali mereka ingin penjelasan untuk kenapa Sandaime Hokage dan Jiraiya sang Sannin berada di sini.

Naruto hanya menjawab, "Mereka mempunyai suatu urusan dengan Yūki. Jangan tanya. Itu adalah urusan Hokage-sama dan Yūki." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki mengangguk. Tatsuki kemudian menatap kearah Naruto lagi, "Nii-san, apa aku perlu memasak untuk Hokage-sama dan Jiraiya-sama juga?" Tanya Tatsuki.

Naruto terlihat berpikir dahulu, sebelum menggeleng, "Tidak. Mereka akan langsung pergi," Jawab Naruto. Naruto diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab lagi, "Yūki juga tidak akan ikut kita makan siang."

Sasuke dan Tatsuki hanya menatap Naruto dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya mereka hanya mengangguk saja.

-Yūki Point of View-

Yūki membuka matanya dengan pelan. Yang pertama ia lihat hanyalah cahaya yang sangat terang, dan rasa sakit diseluruh badannya. Ia kemudian mencoba mengingat kenapa ia berada dalam kondisi ini.

Memori sparring dengan Naruto kemudian terlintas dalam kepalanya. Naruto-kun memang snagat kejam ketika sparring. Apa Naruto tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah Genin, sementara Yūki sendiri hanyalah murid Akademi? Mungkin Naruto melupakan itu.

Yūki kemudian mencoba bangun, tetapi badannya sangat sakit, jadi ia kembali tidur saja.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sudah bangun, Yūki-chan."

Yūki mendengar suara familiar itu. Yūki kemudian tersenyum. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, dan bertemu dengan wajah Sandaime Hokage yang tersenyum. "Jii-san!" Seru Yūki gembira.

Disamping Sandaime Hokage, ada seseorang yang terlihat familiar menurut Yūki, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Yūki bisa mendengar Sandaime terkekeh. "Naruto-kun memang melatihmu dengan keras, bukan?" Ucap Sandaime sambil terkekeh.

Yūki hanya cemberut, "Naruto-kun memang kadang melupakan bahwa dia seorang Genin dan aku adalah murid Akademi…" Gumam Yūki, sedikit kesal.

Sandaime hanya terkekeh, sebelum wajahnya kembali serius. Yūki agak sedikit takut. Ia jarang sekali melihat Jii-san seserius ini, kecuali saat ia memberi perintah pada pasukan ANBU-nya yang pernah Yūki lihat.

"Yūki-chan, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu. Ini adalah S-Rank secret, yang menyangkut pada kondisimu." Ucap Sandaime. Mata Yūki hanya menunjukan kebingungan.

"…Apa kau pernah membayangkan, kenapa kau dibenci seluruh desa? Kenapa kau selalu dipanggil 'demon' oleh seluruh penduduk, dan kenapa selalu ada percobaan asasinasi setiap malam di kamarmu?" Tanya Sandaime, tidak mengingkan jawaban dari Yūki.

Mata Yūki melebar. Ia selalu ingin mengetahui itu. Setiap kali ia bertanya itu pada Yūki, Sandaime selalu mengalihkan pertanyaannya dan menjawabnya dengan kriptik. Yūki kemudian berpikir, apa berarti selama ini Jii-san tahu alasan kenapa ia dibenci? Lalu, kenapa ia berbohong padanya?

"9 tahun yang lalu, disaat kau lahir, Kyuubi menyerang desa," Sandaime memulai lagi. Membuat Yūki kebingungan. Bukankah Sandaime harusnya memberitahu alasannya, bukan menceritakan cerita yang sudah diketahui di seluruh Konoha? "Yondaime Hokage mengalahkannya, dengan bayaran nyawanya." Lanjut Sandaime. Yūki kembali bingung. Ia sudah mengetahui itu. Apa maksud Sandaime? "Tetapi, yang tidak orang-orang ketahui adalah, bagaimana cara Yondaime Hokage mengalahkan Kyuubi." Mata Yūki melebar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Sandaime kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi. "Sebuah Bijuu tidak dapat dibunuh. Jika seseorang berhasil membunuh Bijuu, Bijuu itu akan kembali lahir lagi beberapa tahun kemudian. Yondaime Hokage mengetahui itu. Karena itu, ia mengalahkannya dengan suatu cara. Dengan menyegel Kyuubi ke sebuah bayi yang baru lahir." Sandaime menjelaskan lagi. Mata Yūki melebar. Tanpa sadar, ia mengetahui kemana semua ini berlangsung. Tetapi, dari lubuk hatinya, ia berharap bahwa yang Sandaime katakan selanjutnya bukanlah yang ia duga.

"Hanya satu bayi yang lahir saat hari itu. Bayi itu adalah kau, Yūki-chan. Kau, Yūki Uzumaki, adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi." Jelas Sandaime dengan pandangan sedih di wajahnya.

Mata Yūki melebar. Ia bisa merasakan air mata ingin keluar dari matanya. Walaupun ia tahu semuanya masuk akal, ia masih berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah candaan dari Jii-san. Tetapi, dari dalam hatinya ia tahu ini benar.

Kenapa ia dipanggil demon. Kenapa seluruh penduduk terlihat membencinya. Ia adalah Kyuubi. Kyuubi disegel di dalam tubuhnya. Apakah itu berarti ia adalah Kyuubi? Apa berarti ia adalah monster? Ia tidak tahu.

"K… Kau bercandakan, Jii-san? Ti-tidak mungkin Kyuubi disegel di dalam tubuhku… Y-Yondaime Hokage membunuhnya…" Ucap Yūki. Masih berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah candaan.

Ketika melihat bahwa Sandaime diam saja, dan hanya menatapnya dengan sedih, Yūki tahu bahwa ini semuanya benar. Iapun menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Bukankah ada bayi yang lain? Selama ia kecil, ia selalu mengidolakan Yondaime Hokage. Dan kini, betapa ironinya, Yondaime Hokage sendiri adalah orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Pikirannya kemudian kembali melayang pada para Uchiha. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun dan Tatsuki-chan. Apa mereka mengetahui semua ini? Yūki harap tidak. Kalau mereka mengetahui ini, mereka akan membencinya. Yūki akan sangat sakit sekali jika mereka membenci ia. Apalagi Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun adalah orang pertama yang perduli padanya, selain Sandaime Hokage. Ia melatih Yūki agar bisa melindungi dirinya, dan Yūki bisa merasakan koneksi pada Naruto.

"Yūki-chan…" Gumam Sandaime.

Tetapi Yūki tidak mendengarkannya. Ia saat ini hanya ingin sendiri.

"Pergi…" Ucap Yūki. Ketika Sandaime masih tidak ingin pergi, Yūki-pun semakin kesal. "PERGI!" Teriaknya.

Yūki bisa melihat Sandaime menatap sedih kearah Yūki. Yūki tidak perduli. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah waktu sendiri.

Sebelum Sandaime keluar, Sandaime menatap sedih kearah Yūki, "Kau harus tahu, Yūki-chan, aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal karena aku tidak ingin kau mempunyai masa kecil dengan beban mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang Jinchuuriki. Aku hanya ingin kau mempunyai masa kecil yang bahagia. Walaupun sebagian besar penduduk ada yang memikirkan bahwa kau adalah demon, aku sendiri secara personal menganggap kau adalah pahlawan desa, karena kau yang berhasil menjaga Kyuubi. Maafkan aku, Yūki-chan." Dengan itu, Sandaime keluar kamar.

Yūki hanya diam saja disitu. Masih menangis. Ia kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri. Apa benar, dia dan Kyuubi adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, atau ia dan Kyuubi adalah satu entitas yang sama?

Entah selama beberapa menit, Yūki hanya disana. Menangis. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

-Naruto Point of View-

Ketika melihat Sandaime Hokage dan Jiraiya keluar dari kamar Yūki, Narutopun berjalan kearah mereka. Ia melihat ekspresi sedih mereka, pertanda bahwa, seperti yang ia duga, Yūki bertindak buruk pada apa yang diberitahu pada dirinya.

Kadang, Yūki memang terlalu dikuasai oleh emosinya, walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia bilang bahwa disuatu saat, Yūki harus membuang emosinya, dan memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuknya.

"Bisa aku asumsikan bahwa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya Naruto. Ekspresinya masih ekspresi tidak perduli, walaupun matanya bisa memberitahu bahwa ia khawatir pada Yūki.

Sandaime hanya mengangguk, "Ya. Ia mengambilnya dengan berat…" Gumam Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto mengangguk, "Akan aku coba menenangkannya." Ucap Naruto.

Sandaime dan Jiraiya mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sandaime dengan lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Yūki. Ia bisa melihat Yūki disana, duduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menangis. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

Dengan pelan, iapun berjalan kearah Yūki. Ia duduk di sebelah Yūki, dan kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Melakukan itu, membuat efek yang drastis pada Yūki, karena Yūki langsung saja menangis dengan keras di dada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengelus punggungnya, "Tidak apa, Yūki. Kau adalah kau, dan Kyuubi adalah Kyuubi. Kau dan Kyuubi adalah dua entitas yang berbeda." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Mata Yūki melebar, "Ka-kau tahu?!" Serunya, tidak percaya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, "Sama sepertimu, aku baru tahu sekarang. Aku mengetahuinya saat kita sparring. Saat itu kau mengeluarkan chakra merah. Aku baru diberitahu oleh Hokage-sama bahwa kau adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Aku yang menyuruh Hokage-sama untuk memberitahumu, karena aku merasa kau berhak mengetahuinya." Jelas Naruto.

Yūki hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. Mereka diam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berbicara pada satu sama lain, dan hanya menikmati berada di pelukan satu sama lain.

"B-bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yūki, memecahkan keheningan dengan suara lembutnya yang dipenuhi kepanikan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana menurutku? Menurutku, kau masih Yūki Uzumaki yang sama. Orang cerewet, menyebalkan, dan mempunyai temper yang rendah. Walaupun kau mempunyai monster di perutmu, Aku, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki tetap perduli padamu. Ingat itu," Jawab Naruto dengan lembut.

Yūki tersenyum di pelukan Naruto, "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun.." Gumamnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka dalam posisi itu, entah selama beberapa jam, menit, atau detik. Sampai akhirnya Yūki tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto.

To Be Continued….

See you next time!


End file.
